Heroes in the Half-Shell 2: TURTLE POWER!
by The DragonLord2912
Summary: After defeating the Shredder one year ago, the Turtles are back and greener than ever. The Shredder has escape prison and teams up with Stockman, Bebop & Rocksteady. Along with April, Sally, Vern and newcomer Casey Jones, the brothers not only discover Shredder's diabolical plan, but also an even greater threat: Krang. Based on the 2016 movie.
1. Intro

**Heroes in the Half-Shell 2: TURTLE POWER!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from our writer: Good bye 2017, and** _ **hello**_ **2018! I hope you guys had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year (despite of all the bad things that has happened last year). But it is the new year and we are turning over a new leaf. And that means...new FanFics! That's right! The sequel to the waited franchise is here!**

 **But before we get onto with the first chapter, I did mention a few spoilers that you guys at the end in the previous story. If not, here it is:**

 **The story will take place a year like they did in the movie. But this story will commence…JANUARY! (I don't know when in January but I will let you know!)**

 **The deleted scenes that were shown on the DVD will be added to the story. (With some extra scenes as well)**

 **Sally will have a much bigger role. She will become a kunoichi after training with the Turtles and Splinter for a year. Her choice of weapon will be a metal fan with a pic of a yin-yang on it.**

 **Karai vs. Sally match. My girl needs to lay some beat-down on this rematch! (Just added this)**

 **And finally, Sally will end up will…. (There have been hints in the previous story if you guys have been paying attention!)**

 **And I am keeping my mouth shut! Plus, it will be longer than the previous story as it will have extra scenes. Especially for Sally. Also, I would have never finished or be motivated by you guys, my fans! It means so much to me.**

 **Here's the summary for this story. Enjoy!**

 **After defeating the** _ **Shredder**_ **one year ago, the** _ **Turtles**_ **are back and greener than ever. The** _ **Shredder**_ **has escape prison and teams up with Stockman, Bebop & Rocksteady. Along with April, Sally, Vern and newcomer Casey Jones, the brothers not only discover **_**Shredder**_ **'s diabolical plan, but also an even greater threat: Krang. Based on the 2016 movie.**

 **Stay tuned for the first chapter which will be uploaded…** _ **very soon**_ **! And trust me, you guys will love this one. Catch you later!** _ **Peace**_ **!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	2. One Year Later…

**Heroes in the Half-Shell 2: TURTLE POWER!**

 **Chapter 1 – One Year Later…**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from the writer: Hey, guys! New year, new story! That's right. The sequel to** _ **Heroes in the Half-Shell**_ **is here! And forgive me for the late update because I had a trouble coming up with an intro but I did manage to write up the script before Christmas and was having a small break from my writing to spend time with the family. Not to mention that during the first few weeks of the year, there have been a few days that was** _ **so**_ **hot that I hardly did anything at all except staying cool, having a swim and working in an air-con place for only three hours! Now that weather has cooled down, it is time to write!**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To ChelleNorlund**

 _Wow. :-) This is a very good chapter, I love it. :-) I do like how April did her news report about these heroes that saved the city from Sacks' evil scheme who has been working for the Shredder. Still, the Ninja Turtles are amazing heroes. :-) I do like how the Ninja Turtles work together as a team, stay together as a family & they show the Shredder what TURTLE POWER is all about. ;-)  
Keep up the good work, take your sweet time for more stories or chapters. I hope you will update soon.  
Merry Christmas.  
Thanks,  
ChelleNorlund._

 _ **Well, thank you for the reviews and for reading the story. The next chapter is up at the moment and a lot more will follow. And Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you too!**_

* * *

 **To jk522**

 _Yesss can't wait for the sequel and I also can't wait for Sally with leo._

 _ **No worries. And how did you know about Leo and Sall- I mean,…never mind…**_

* * *

And thanks for _**buddykilla, heartlessangel124, grapejuice101**_ _,_ _ **gwencarson126, XEclipse13**_ , _**,**_ _**tmntforever, TerrorTwinsFan**_ and _**AvisMidnight10294**_ for adding me or/and the story to their favourites. Love to have fans to come around all the time.

The first chapter! Bring it ON!

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there was a_ —

Wait. Sorry. Wrong intro. Let's try this again.

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far, far awa_ —

Nope. Wrong again. Third times the charm.

 _It was a dark and stormy ni_ —

You know what? We're just wasting time here. Let's just cut to the chase, shall we?

* * *

 **(Manhattan, NY – 8:24pm)**

If she doesn't hurry, she would miss the deadline. If she misses even the one second, it would all be worth for nothing. She has to hurry.

But once she has arrived with seconds or minutes to spare, she will call in the reinforcements. Something tells her that this mission does not require her to do it all alone. Any busy street like _New York_ , you would see a certain tardy individual trying to get through crowds if they were in the hurry to get to school or to work or to your very first date.

But she is not traveling by the streets without drawing too much attention to the public. So,…how is she traveling? Is she driving? Taking the public transport? Her friend's bike or her scooter?

Actually,…she is traveling by the rooftops.

Running at top speed, she was hopping or flipping from small rooftops to another but some were tricky in a tight city like _New York_. No teenager or human can pull a stunt like that. Well, one year ago she couldn't. But after what she has been through and what she has been doing on the slide, it was a cakewalk. This actually beats the hectic streets of _New York City_ and a great way to get to school on time.

For the past year, she has been busy. And it is all thanks to her new friends that she and April met in that same year. What has been keeping this girl occupied for a year now since she has met them? Well, all will be answered. _Very soon_. And in that year, she went through a great deal of change. Like her outfit for example.

Only five of her friends all have signature colours, hers only turns out to be pink. It represents _compassion_ , _empathy_ and _intuitive_. It also means _hope_. Just like her last name. And that is the colour of her anti-sweat top that she wears underneath her black short-sleeve crop jacket with pink trims. Her jacket is unique since she found it an op shop at a reasonable price. Plus, it is fashionable for any girl to wear. But having a symbol of a turtle in a pink outline is something that you don't find in usual retails. Resting on her left hip was a Hip Messenger Bag. The fabric was a study brown leather with a detail illustration of blossoms and looks like it was sow on by hand. She not only stores her phone but among other things. More on that later.

Wrapped around her forearm and palms are black sport tape that most athletic wear. Pairing with the top is a pair of black jeggings. The kind of pants that she can wear on the town or running a marathon. On her feet are a pair of black _Feiyue Original_. Her guardian had to order these personally since her converse were not doing a good job with all the running and jumping from high places. Her hair also went through a transformation. Rather than resting on her shoulders, she got a bob-cut style. Covering her mouth and nose is a tight black ski mask. It snugs partly around her face without falling off. It acts like her very own ninja mask. Just like her friends – _The Turtles_.

For about a year now, her training has transformed her from a skinny, weak adolescent to a well-built, strong young lady. A strong, young _kunoichi_. A _female ninja_. She has the strong muscles to prove it.

Just about an hour ago, she was given the "go" signal to head to the designated place that her friends instructed her to do so. She and the others have been there on a number of occasions. Ever since she and her friends have put the smack-down on _Shredder_ , things have been… _very_ quiet. And _serene_.

With the greatest menace on the face of the Earth locked behind bars, the crime wave in the _Big Apple_ has greatly diminished; despite the number of thugs and punks rolling away in the dark alleyways. But their roles are nothing compared to _Oroku Saki_. Most of his men were also taken in as accomplishments. A few have escaped and went into hiding.

 _Including her_.

Sally has not seen the _pain-in-the-ass_ from the East since their last confrontation. Where has she escaped to? And what has she been doing? Rebuilding the _Foot_? Let's hope not. The city has already suffered through enough. Now, it was the time for peace. Everyone deserves it.

With an alleyway separating her and the entrance of the vents, she needs to take a mighty leap. She takes up a running start. The street was only half a metre apart. Anybody would be scared at first, but after a few practices and building your confident, it is not that scary. Plus, she has done this before.

As she comes to the edge, pushing her feet off the ledge and she soars into the air and plenty of power to fly all the way to the other side. Just only a few meters before she lands _terra firma_ , she needs to make the landing. She curls a bit forward before her feet connects with the ground, threads her right arm under as she tucks her head and right shoulder in. Her shoulder blade hits the ground as Sally rolls forward. Pulling off one roll, the teenager tucks her knees in and plants her feet on the ground and gets into a kneeling stance with her right knee and her hand placed on the concrete roof. Sally doesn't feel any bruises on her landing. She has trained very hard to execute a move just like this one.

The kunoichi scans the area. The lights from varies of buildings; glittered the city that never sleeps, noises from the crowded streets and a grown man with a red visor and a blue jacket is holding a square-shaped box in one hand and his device in the other. He was now occupied on his phone as he is parked…near a manhole cover; waiting for a particular group of teens that need to pick up their dinner. For whatever that man has in his hand is vital for this mission. He has only just arrived at the location and it would be a matter of minutes until the customers arrive.

And the vents were located just in front of her. She has made it. With a few minutes to spare.

Picking herself off the ground, she runs to the exhausts. Kneeling down again on one knee, she grabs hold of the grate and tries to yank it off but it doesn't budge. It is close tightly. The guys must have close it up good the last time that they were here. Well, _never fear,_ Sally knows what to do.

Her left hand digs into her small bag. Feeling a smooth object in her bag, she locks her fingers around it and pulls it out in swift motion. It looks like a long silver dagger with the handle wrapped in pink bandages and has a ring at the end. She has about five of these and they are called _kunai_. Since she has become a ninja, she would usual fight with a weapon beside her hands and feet. But are those her main weapon? Maybe as a sub but not what she fights with.

Digging her kunai into the slot, Sally fiddles it around and then pushes it forward; making the top part slides off. She does the same thing on the bottom until the door pops open.

The door is open. She draws her dagger back into her bag. But before she heads inside, there was something that she needs to do. Wrapped around her left wrist was a pink band with a metal slot. With her thumb, she flips up the metal tab to activate a small holo-screen. When the tiny 3D monitor appears on the screen, Sally uses her pointer to press a small red on the display. A little turtle with a purple mask shows up. This indicates that the message was sent.

She pulls down her mask; crooking a smile. " _Showtime_."

Grabbing hold of the metal grate, she swings it open like a door, hops through the vent and closes it up behind her. But she doesn't seal it up. Knowing that her teammates are on the other side of the city, it shouldn't take too long for them to get to the destination. She needs to keep it open for them. If they can get their _shells_ a move on.

* * *

The steep arch of the _Chrysler Building_ would be impossible for any being on the planet to foot on. Except for four large turtles who have the skills and abilities of a ninja master.

Scaling the surface of a high skyscraper was a piece of _pizza_ pie for them. They had years of _ninjutsu_ training under a great teacher. Their _father_.

They have been on patrol for a few hours now; watching over their fair city. For about a year now since their confrontation of the greatest adversary, these four brothers have watched over the city as the protectors that they are destined to be. Although they were created to be subjects for an evil purpose, they have the power to choose their own fate.

Their friend is not the only one who went through a massive change in clothing. For the first time in who knows how long,…they are wearing pants.

Well, Mikey was the only one who wore pants one year ago. The others were wearing skirts with short shorts underneath. With extra threads located _downstairs_ , they feel more comfortable to walk, run around in and not worried about _accidently_ showing their behind when they do flips in the air. For years they have been going through trash after trash to pick out their ideal clothing. But now that they have human friends, two of them were happy enough to pick out or construct some nice clothing from discount stores all over the city.

Leonardo still kept his roots as a ninja by wearing makeshift Tabi shoes that he made using a pair of large synthetic shoes with a foam sole and yellow shoestrings glue down to make the straps and some brown polyester strings to secure it as well. Other than his shoes, he has a pair of dark blue cotton socks covering his feet and white bandages are wrapped around his calves. Leo wears a pair of dark blue baggy pants and a pair of black skater knee pads with a few stripes of tape stuck on. His hips are also wrapped around in white bandages and two belts – one blue, one brown. And the blue one holds up his trouser. He still has some of his samurai traits with a steel board that is sew onto his belts and with a few straps secured around his left hamstring. Taped on the board is a small metal strip that has the words "TIMES SQUARE" in a diagonal position and a discarded police badge placed on the top left corner.

Both of his forearms are covered up. White sport tapes around his left arm and partly his hand while his right is covered up by a different kind of fabric that has a straight & swirling pattern and is it stitch together with a blue elastic band that tightly fastened. Only his right hand has a black fingerless silicone glove in which the finger holes were cut out and sow together to fix the turtle's hand. Some white tapes are wrapped around his palm and a blue and black string are tied around his wrist. His pizza-cutter tattoo is now covered up by the pattern armband, only leaving two of his tats visible in plain sight.

Sew into both of his belts are two small pouches and a large one just located on each side of his behind. It holds a small portion of sharp kunai and ninja stars. A ninja must always be prepared. Stitch into his single cross strap that holds his swords, is another pouch that stores extra ninja throwing stars.

His dual Katana are secured in their scabbard which it is now blue and has a line of silver turtle engraved into it. Strands of blue tassels hangs on the end of his weapons to add the authentic of his background. They were also loads of rubber bands wrapped around his scabbards, his belts and his single cross strap. On his shell, the blue kanji remains undisturbed.

Raphael remains barefooted as it turns out he doesn't like his feet all wrapped up. No one even bother to ask him why. But he does a red left shin-guard that is secured on by both a white and brown bandage.

Getting rid of the barbarian skirt, he now wears black light-weighted shorts with a white strip going vertical on each leg. He also wears a pair of knee pads. Since his father wore a karate black-belt, Raph now wears a white-belt around his waist.

He has a full-on cross seatbelt straps with a few pouches that stores the basic necessities for any mission. His same-old Sais now rest in brown leather holds that are fasteners in the straps. He has also packed a couple of ninja stars that are secured on the lower strap where he can reach them and two Ice Tool with red handles that remained criss-cross in his straps. Since when does a turtle need tools like these? Don't they have to live somewhere where there is snow like, oh I don't know,… _Greenland_?

As a fan of any kind of sports, he took the time to get a lone red boxing glove and snugs it on his right hand. So, whenever his throws the first punch, he will always use his right. Resting on his left shoulder is a hockey shoulder pad without the padding. And red tapes were wrapped around his left forearm just underneath the forearm guard.

He no longer wears the small sunglasses on his head and his shell has healed up very nicely since Tin-Teeth almost cracked it. The tapes have also been removed (especially the words "MIKEY WAS HERE") and the red writing on his shell was redone. He too doesn't have the usual toothpick in his mouth.

Located on his right upper arm, the kanji scarification has been replaced by a detail design of a samurai. Guess some traits from his last threads have really grown attach to him. And he thought Samurais looked really cool other than ninjas.

Donatello has taken more of a techie approached. On his feet are a pair of dark brown _Vintage Doc Martens_ that have been taped down and sew down due to his large feet. He wears a pair of a long green cargo pants with a small pouch located on his right hip. A big black belt wraps around his hip with a little old _Gameboy_ device that has egg beaters clipped on the right side.

His backpack has been upgraded. Combining his computer fan with a couple of satchels with the machine resting in between. There are a few black cords but not as much as last time now he has connected most of them through _Wi-Fi_ and _Bluetooth_ and they are placed on his black spenders that connect from his pants to his backpack, to make sure that they are secured. And his _Beats_ headphone is now strapped on its side, rather than around his neck. He too has a large iPhone that is strapped around his upper left arm with the use of purple ribbon in which the cord to his headphones is connected.

He only has one knee pad on his left knee while leaving the right one free. Purple ribbon wraps around his left calf and a large brown belt binds around his right hamstring. So is his main weapon as he tinkers with his Bo-Staff so not only it's made of steel and it extends like before but he can shock his opponents by the ends. He did it based on the electric rods that the _Foot_ used on them. Where he places his staff there is a little clip-on that he can snap his pole when it is in its short form.

Tied down around his right wrist with a leather strap was his new gauntlet with the combination of a small HD camera, a touch-senor control pad, and a SNES remote gamer controller. Wrapped around his left forearm is more purple ribbon.

He also kept some of his gear from his previous look. Donnie upgraded his hi-tech goggles with the headphone mic and his reading glasses hasn't changed at all.

As the party dude himself, Michelangelo has kinda ditch the surfer look and went more of a skater presence.

On his feet are a pair of black & orange _FILA_ hi-tops with black threads criss-crossing and thin duct tape wrapped around the foot to hold the ripping fabric. Dirty white bandages are wrapped around his calves with some orange elastics bands and black skater kneepads. He wears a loose pair of black basketball shorts with orange trims on the side. The only thing that he kept last year was the old grey sweatsuit that is now washed thanks to his _angelcakes_. If it ever gets dirty again, he can always get them to wash it again. Like every week.

His hands are all wrapped up with white sports tapes while his wrists, forearms and upper arms is nearly flowing with white-and-more-orange elastics bands and a folded orange bandana is tied around his right forearm. There is also a Band-Aid on his upper left arm just where his tat is.

Mikey also got a new rocket board with an actual skateboard bolted down. And a brand new black bag to go with it in which he can actually secure his ride on. A new necklace to wear around his neck and it is a gold chain loose one with a new pair of _ROC Fun Times Sunglasses_ with gold lenses that are clipped onto the upper front strap of his bag. Other than the large turtle tat, on the same arm he has the words "My Family, Raph, Donny, Leo" written on his forearm. Painted on his plastron is a big "M" and a little "M" in black. He secures his Nunchunks in the lower straps of his bag.

Their ninja masks have been washed clean and fixed like it was to begin with. And each of the brothers have shoulder mics that anyone on the police force would have, which it is sow or taped onto the straps located on the right. The long cable goes from the radio, over their shoulder and all the way to a small pouch just located on their shell where they can barely reach or someone from behind can reach it.

A familiar ringtone was alerted from his headphones. Lifting his left arm up, Donnie sees the small screen on his tablet. He lightly presses the home screen to show that the message has appeared.

 _ **Already at the rendezvous place. The package has been set. You guys got two minutes and counting. HURRY!**_

The brainca was right below his brothers who are using either the bricks or the metal bar sticking out of the building to hold on.

They are only less than two minutes away from their destination. The brothers need to get a move on if they want to get this mission started. Their friend has already arrived and she would actually get a head start and leave the guys behind. Then it would be too late.

It was time to leave.

Donnie turns off his small device and turns to the rest of his team who are barely at a higher level. "Fellas,…" he announce, pointing his thumb in the actual direction, "…it's _go time_."

 _She must be there already_. All the more reason for the leader to make the countdown. It was time for what the Turtles are truly made of. " _Turtle Formation_ in _3_ ,… _2_ ,… _1_!"

With some swinging their weapons around, the four ninja brothers all slide and hop down from the near tip of the cone-like building and descends. It takes great skill to scale the building like a pro. Once they get to the viewing platform of the building, they need to take a might leap to the closest building and the rest of the trip would be a breeze. If anyone was watching them, their form brings out a very fluidly motion to it. They have very much perfected it as they have been training to fight for the greater good for a very long time. There is nothing that can break a form like this…

…that is until Mikey starts to wobble from his mid-somersaults in the air. Why? Cause he was heading straight for one of the metal eagles' head.

He lets out a yell before hitting stomach first on the statue. He was then followed by Raph who bumps onto him. Donnie was next and lands on them, which leaves Leo at the back of the pack but when he bumps into his smart brother, he slides off of him and takes fall into the streets. But the purple turtle was quick enough to grab his older brother's hand; saving him from a near-death experience. The last fall that has happen to him and his brothers nearly cost them their lives but they managed to cheat death.

 _Ok_. What gives? Why would Mikey flunk their form and end up crashing into an antique sculpture that can actually hold up four large turtles? He better have a good answer.

The frustrated leader looks to the youngest member of the group. "What happened to _Turtle Formation_?"

He would say that he just accidently bumps into the statue like any honest being would do but Mikey came up with a silly answer. " _Turtle Formation_? I thought you said _Squirrel Formation_?"

 _Squirrel? Really? Does it look like they have a brushy tail and orange fur all over?_ Raph was seriously not having any of this. He couldn't believe what his brother just said. "Why would he say _Squirrel Form_ —" Infuriating, he flicks his finger at his goofy brother's head who yelps in response. "What's _Squirrel Formation_?"

Maybe in _Squirrel Formation_ , they wouldclimb trees, chase red laser lights like cats, chew on nuts and bury them. Well, when this is over, Raph would _seriously_ take Mikey's nuts and bury them. But neither his older brother and father would approve of it.

So, they lose points for style. _Big deal_. Donnie was the only one who didn't bother to yell back at Mikey for that little setback. Because he was straining his left arm from holding Leo. While his two brothers bicker, he instead swings the leader back and forth; to build up momenta, ready to launch him across the street. " _Guys_ , chill out. _Let's go_!"

Donnie was right. They have wasted enough time already. They are going to be late. Gaining enough speed, the techie reptile brings his brother forward, lets go of his hand and flies away as the eldest turtle does a barrel roll towards the closest chosen construction.

Pushing off of Mikey, Raph takes an early lead after Donnie pushes off his shell. Grabbing hold of his board, Mikey pops onto his board and activates the short boost to give the thrust that he needs as he spins in the air and slides down on his ride on the side of the glass building. They push off the tower and head towards another plain building in their sight. And something blue as well.

This is why the purple reptile was falling close to his big brother who is rolling along. Giving out a chuckle, Donnie spins in a full circle before landing on Raphael's stomach by the time he swirls to face him. The ends of his stick lights up while it is at its full length. Once his foot was planted on Raph, he gains his hold on the rim of the brute's plastron to make sure that he doesn't slip off while falling at a high distance. And he has a proposition for him.

"Hey, Raph," Donnie begged. "Do that _thing_."

The brute knows what he is talking about. And by the look of uneasiness that was printed on his face, he doesn't like it.

"Oh, no. I don't want to do _it_. It hurts," the red turtle whined. He certain doesn't want to do it. _Whatever it is_. Well, the brainac has another way to change his mind. And he was going to do it whether his brother likes it… _or not_.

Donnie takes a big breath in, opens his mouth and says… " _Doit_ , _doit_ , _doit_ , _doit_ , _doit,doit_ , _doit—_ " And he thought Mikey was the annoying one. Guess there is more than just him to deal with.

 _He's not gonna stop, is he?_ That was a stupid question to ask himself. As Donnie continues to bug him, the slightly irritated Raph looks over his shoulder. He sees a long rectangle rooftop pool that they have passed by on a few occasions. And they were getting close to it.

Donnie was still yapping his ear; begging for him to cooperate. "Won't stop until you _doit,doit,doit doit,doit,doit_ , _doit_ —

That is when Raph has enough. Besides, they were getting close to the swimming pool. And if not complied, the landing will be painful for the both of them. He has to do it.

"Okay, _FINE_!"

What does Donnie want Raph to do… _exactly_?

 _Simple_. Extending his arms and legs…before he shoves them…and his head…inside his shell. Only his species can pull off a move like that. Especially in mutant form. Once Rapheal was inside, Donnie looks past him and breaks into a smile. It looks like it is going to be a perfect _10_ by the looks of it if they were judged in the _Olympics_.

Still in a spinning mode, Mikey was flying like an eagle as he gets closer to the poolside patio. " _WHOO-WHOOOOO_!" he wallows. " _Yeah_!"Going at it like _Tony Hawk_ as he skates right beside the pool, flipping Ollie with every lounge deck and cushions that he comes across.

Raph does a big cannon ball when he makes contact with the water. Once he is under water, he pops out of his shell, quickly floats up to the surface to break for air. It was a tight and painful space for a large turtle but at least it was only for a short time.

Luckily for the Turtles, they appear to be no-one on the same floor as they are. But when they come out here, they will have noticed the massive of water lost in the pool.

Donnie moves his footing onto Raph's feet for support as he extends his Bo-Staff at him. When the red turtle sucks in the fresh city air, he grabs hold of the end of the pole but was carefully not to grab the part where the sparks are flying. Because water mix with electric is _never_ a good combination.

Getting close to the end of the pool and using his strength, Raph shifts the pole over him with Donnie still hanging on as the brains of the group swiftly flies out of the wet container. And Donnie returns the favour by pulling him out of the pool and flings him plus himself over the edge of the building. Ok. He has to admit. It was fun. For only a little bit.

Despite being back of the pack, Leo was hoping from window washer platform to window washer platform on the side of the building before joining his team. Taking a mighty leap off the scaffolding, he perfects a few forward flips before tucking his knees in again for a couple more barrel rolls.

They came across another building to skid their shell on. While sliding, Leo places his hand on the tower to prevent him going off course or off the structure.

" _WHOOO_!" Mikey screamed once more at the top of his lungs.

Judging by the streets, they are getting close. And with only one minute left on the clock. An open manhole was in their sight. Only one more jump should do it. They will make it.

"Donnie!" the leader calls out.

The purple turtle looks back. He knows what do. "Here we go!" Donnie sways his staff for the leader to grab hold of it. He then swings it forward with his brother in tow. Leo tucks himself once again as he acts like an _Olympic Diver_ and is on the path towards the open manhole.

"You set it up, right?" the eldest asked. He goes through the hole; head first.

Donnie rolls multiple times in the air, close on Leo's tail. "Yeah, Sal said he is there, I promise," he assured. He falls into the hole, followed by Raph. And Mikey was last one to enter as he was the only one who is responsible to flip the cover back on.

* * *

A middle-aged man was just simply standing on the spot with his device in one hand and a small but flat box in the other. For the past year, he has been coming to this exact same spot as he is expecting a few teens to come and pick up their order. Which is why he is standing right beside a close man-hole cover.

Not a second too soon as the lid flips up to let four large beings; one-by-one, fly out of the manhole with Mikey being the last one to jump out as he grabs the box out of the human's grip.

"Thanks, Kevin. See you next week!" Mikey exclaimed. The delivery boy himself wasn't bother or frightened that he just delivered a box-shaped parcel to four giant reptiles that hop out of the sewers like it was the norm. Still looking at his device, he leaves without a scare. At least their friend payed for their dinner and gave the nice man a tip when she made the call.

With the parcel in their grip, the four brother jumps and fly upwards with the help of the fire escape. 30 seconds out. They fly up to the chosen rooftop to see the lone vent…and not a soul in sight. Their friend is nowhere to be seen on the same rooftop. She must have gone inside already. Which means the entrance must be…

Leading the pack, Leo was the first to touch down on the rooftop and does a forward roll to cushion the fall. Still moving, he does a forward flip as he comes a skidding halt and stops right beside the vent to face the rest of his family. He also spooks a couple of pigeons whom flew away from the large creature.

Leo didn't bother to check if the grate was locked or anything. Because he and the others know that she must have gone through this way to get inside. They've always done it every week. Digging his finger through the gap, he grabs hold of the cover and fling it open; opening up the access for his team to pile in.

Leo press his finger to his lip. " _Shhhhh_! _Go, go, go_!" he loudly whispers to them. As ninjas, they need to be discreet and silently. They are now in a public place by the looks of it. This mission is very critical that they should not make a sound. They don't want to be detect by _anyone_.

Raphael falls in first, followed by Donatello and then Michelangelo with their package that he has with great care. Leonardo joins in; leaving the grate open. They won't be in this place for long as it too will be their way out.

He runs along the dark tunnel before he dives into another shaft that is illuminating with light. The teens are all now running on different scaffolding and they have made it inside. There was only one more vent to go through and they are all set. That is where their friend is waiting. But they got 20 seconds left on the clock. Can they make it in time? Let's hope so.

So, what should they do between now and when they get in less than 20 seconds? Well, there is one thing that they can do that won't take up too much time. And one of them is not gonna like it one bit.

"Guys,…" Leo speaks up after leaving the dark vent, "…you know the drill. Let's get that box from Mikey!"

Donnie and Raph were all for this. But not Mikey. This has happened on many occasions. And whoever gets the box at the end, will have the opportunity to have first piece. And they hope it won't be the youngest of the family.

Wanting to get a head start, the orange turtle opens up the flap of the thin box first to reveal the condiments. The greasy dinner known as Pizza to the group was cut in triangle and was fresh from the oven. Mikey can tell as his nose has been trained for since their very first bite. And now, his brother is racing against the clock to try and take it away from. And they don't have to act just like ninjas with the skills, they are simply acting like young teenagers that they all are.

Well, it shouldn't be a problem if there was _no_ pizza left. He was ready to take the first slice…

"Give me that." The big brother, Leonardo – The _Leader_ – was the first to cut in front and gets a grip on the box. The lid closes shut the second he swipes it out of his baby brother's grip. A ludicrous grin was picture on his face when he now has the prize.

From thrilled to thwarted happened in a split second for the goofy turtle himself. And just when he was about to chow down on his favourite dish. Now, they better make sure that the hungry turtle doesn't get it back in that period.

It was now becoming just like the simple game of " _Piggy in the Middle_ ". And the one wearing the curly tail, big snort and orange mask with a skateboard on his shell is _it_. He was not pleased as he always is it when this game is in motion. Leo hops onto another platform, away from Mikey. It was also like another form of sport with the box acts as the ball and they are all racing along the bars. 15 seconds were left on the clock.

The second player holds up his gloved hand. " _Over here_!" Raph calls out. Looking over his shoulder, Leo sees him in the clear. It will be pretty soon if Mikey will come out of nowhere to snag the pizza back from him.

"Keep away!" the leader orders his team. Like a baseball player, Leo flicks his wrist in a big curve motion and lets the box soar through in the air and heads towards the large turtle in red.

Raph manages to grab the box with his left hand at a fair distance from the mouth-watering sibling. But he becomes petrified when he begins to lose his balance as soon as he has caught the box. The _Muscle_ of the group has loss his own points for grace now that he is slipping and sliding on the thin catwalk. One false step and he can go fall straight down and never get back up. Unfortunately, his shell was beginning to tip. He needs to save the box.

Leo sees his little brother in trouble. "Raph, over here!"

As gravity overtakes him, Raph uses the only shot to throw the box back to Leo before he took a tumble. As its flies in the air, Mikey jumps up with his hands stretch out; hoping for his fingertips to even touch it but fails as the pizza flies right past him and ends up back into the hands of the _Fearless Leader_. After he has gain his ground, Raph was back into the game as Leo was ready to take another shot.

"Right back at you," Leo cried out; flicking the box in the same direction like a Frisbee.

With quick thinking, Mikey flips forward and does a little kick; hitting the box in its path and flies upwards. It then lands in the open palm of the satisfied ninja.

Mikey has the box! He has now taken the lead and now in the homestretch. 10 seconds left.

"I'll take that!"

Attached to a long rope, a claw comes up from down below and locks onto the cardboard box. Once it is clamped down, it swipes out of his grasp.

" _Hey_!" Mikey exclaims. He has forgotten all about Donnie! He was so focus of avoiding Leo and Raph, only to have the last brother to swoop in and taken the jewel.

 _Seriously? AGAIN?_ Will Mikey ever get the first slice of the day? Not if his brothers keep this up.

The line reels back to its owner in a fast motion. He has calculated a perfect catch as sails towards him. But Donnie – the _Brains_ of the family – failed to stop the line as the box smashes up against his face, nearly knocking his glasses and goggles off of his head.

The claw loses its grip on the box and lets it fly in the air and fall down; swirling in motion. It's anyone's game now as all four Turtles charges toward it. First one to get it, wins. And with 5 seconds to go.

All three older turtles all went for the box at the same time but when they got close to it, they all collide with each other, causing two of them to fling back with little force. Only the brute remains standing in the middle path as the spinning box was coming close to his reach.

As for the youngest, he does come up from behind, climbs over the hothead's shell and jumps over his head…but he successfully swipes the pizza from his grasp!

Opening the flap again, he then swirls it around as one slice flies off the cardboard box and zooms straight into the watery mouth of the hungry turtle himself and globs it up in one bite.

Michelangelo _WINS_!

He is known to be the _Pizza Lover_ of the group. No doubt about it. He is always the first one to have the first dibs. _No-one else_.

Sitting on the square-shaped scaffolding, a lone girl in black threads with a hint of pink hears a combination of noises. And it is drawing near. She looks up to see a giant, green boulder heading this way.

Should she move out of the way like _Indiana Jones_? Unless it is carrying the teens' dinner… _nope_. Smiling, she does stand up just in case he accidentally bumps into her and takes a tumble. And judging from where she is standing, it is a _long_ drop down.

" _Whooo_!" Mikey screams; joining his friend who is now joined by the rest of his brethren. Using either their weapon or the closest pipe to grab on to as they swing onto another platform.

"Perfect timing, boys!" Sally exclaimed. Mikey carefully place the box right next to him so no-one would snitch it from his watch. Unless they ask for permission.

Donnie lands next to his youngest brother to what's happening down below. "All right, guys. We made it just in time!" With one second to spare.

"All right," Mikey said.

Seeing two people, wearing different clothing with the same style, in a mark circle, along with another person in the ring. In his hands was a large orange sphere-shaped item with black circular marking. This item has been used for many occasions and for who knows how long.

The buzzer goes off as the orange ball flies up and the jumper in the white jumps straight up and slaps it to another one on his side before the other in the blue can get his hands on it.

That's right. It's Sunday Night at _Madison Square Garden_ where long-time rivals _Clippers_ from the _West Coast_ and the good old _Knicks_ from the _East Coast_ are squaring off. This is what the teens do either on a weekend, in the holidays or on weeknights if none of them have to go to school the next day. Except for the kunoichi of the team. But she has promised her guardian that the guys will bring her straight home when the game is finish.

The Turtles and Sally were either cheering, clapping or dancing on the spot as the music " _Werk Dat Booty_ " rapped by _Stephen Wayne Baird_ was playing on the speakers while the game is now in progress. The teens are all here. They have settled in and already pumped up for a huge night ahead of them as they got a great view of the show inside the _Jumbotron_.

Donnie pointed at the player on their team running with the ball. "You see that?" They all nodded.

"All right," the purple turtle added, "I say " _Go_ ", you say, " _Knicks_!" _Go_ …"

" _Knicks_!"

" _GO_ …"

" _KNICKS_!"

The _Knicks_ moves around on the court and passing to their team members; trying to get the ball away from any _Clippers_ players or making a foul. So far, no mistake yet. They moved around close to " _the paint_ ".

"Two points coming up!" Donnie commented on the game. They are so close that they can't miss this shot.

Sally grasp her hands together; praying for them to score in the first few seconds of the game. " _C'mon_!"

"Shoot it! Shoot the _ball_!" Leo loudly begged. Any _Knicks_ fan would say the same thing as they got close to the chosen end.

The chosen _Knicks_ player throws the ball out of his grip as it sails in the air…until it lands smoothly into the net; earning the first two points. Once it goes through the woven hoop, the fans all jumped up from their seats and cheered for their team. Including the five excited teens in the big _Jumbotron_.

" _OOOOHHHHHH_!" Mikey screamed; pointing at the first point of the night.

Even Donnie was running on the spot with excitement. " _Y-y-y-y-y-yeah_!" Although the shaking that he makes doesn't affect the scaffolding. Raph and Leo punched in the air as they bellowed out their lungs with cheers.

" _Go, Knicks_!" screamed the only girl of the group, cupping her hands around her mouth allowing her voice to travel to the court. The _Knicks_ are off to a good start and they better keep it that way.

One year ago, the city was in a state of panic and fear with the _Shredder_ ruling their city from the shadows. But with him out of the picture, long-awaited peace has been restored to the public. And it is all thanks to the Turtles.

Even if the public doesn't know who they really are.

* * *

 **WWWWWHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I am BACK! BADDER THAN EVER! With the first chapter done and dusted, more will follow! Check out what's happening with the teens at the game in:**

 **Heroes in the Half-Shell 2: TURTLE POWER! - Night at Madison Square Garden**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry for the late upload. I didn't have the time or the plan to start writing the first chapter. But I did say to a few friends on FanFiction that I did come up with the summary for the sequel after I saw the film and wrote the first summary for the first movie. And then the idea for the third movie came along. But with no news on if there is a third movie on the way, I do have plot ideas. I personally think that fans of the franchise should have a say on what they want or what should happen when they get the green light on the third instalment.**

 **Plus, forgive me if this first chapter doesn't make any sense cause it has been a while and I just got back into it.**

 **So,…I know we are expecting to have a great 2018, right?...**

…

…

… **guess not.**

 **Just more than a week ago,…just only a few months after the mass shooting in Las Vegas,…another one took place at Stoneman Douglas High School.**

 **A school…full of innocent kids…whose lives were cut short. I seriously have no words about this.**

 **What is more terrifying is how easy they can buy a weapon. That…shouldn't be right.**

 **I wouldn't know what it feels like to be in this situation cause there has only been** _ **one**_ **mass shooting (just ONE) in Australia and nearly a fortnight later, a law was establish and we never had one ever since then. I did tell you guys about it in my last story. But we did have some terror scares over the years but nothing compares to what happened more than 20 years ago.**

 **I was also reading the paper where a little girl (I think she too was a victim or she knows someone from the same school) with a sign that she made about Australia's Gun Laws. People like her are standing up and having a voice are the kind of people that I respect. They have the capabilities of tomorrow leaders and I hope that dream will come true.**

 **With the stories I'm creating and the videos for my channel, I am doing them to bring smile and joy to anyone who is affected by these events or they are feeling a bit blue. I just hope that America (meaning you, Trump, and the rest of your injudicious posse!) would actually come to their senses and do establish a gun control law. If you think that adding guns to teachers or anything you think would help make** _ **America Great Again**_ **,** _ **THINK AGAIN**_ **!**

 **He is pretty much making things** _ **worse**_ **since he took office and on** _ **Twitter**_ **(I tried to report on him on Twitter if anyone hasn't done it). You don't have a voice, bub! Your time is coming, so, you better get out of the** _ **White House**_ **if I were you. There are ways to make** _ **America Great Again**_ **, but not the way you do it!**

 **Sorry about that. I had to do a little rant about Trump. But I do express my condolences to the victims and the survivors of all the mass shootings in the States. I am also very impressed of the young teenagers from the same school who are making a huge stand. I can tell that they can lead a great future for America when they will be in charge. Their time is coming and soon!**

 **Well, with that out of the way and summer just came to a close, I tell you what has happened despite all the bad things that has happened so far.**

 **My little sister is on this exchange program at the moment. Someone from (I won't say which country) has come down for about 6 weeks to stay with us and then my sister is going with her to her country for 6 weeks. It has been pretty busy with an extra person living in our place, I have to give up my room to let her stay (You would have noticed in some of my videos on my channel that I am in a completely different room but for only a short time). But once she has enjoyed her stay her in Australia and learning the different sights and culture, it will be only a matter of time before she journeys home and takes my little sister with her! But it has been an amazing experience for her. And I'm sure she did have a blast (Not to mention that my little sister won't be bugging me when she goes for more than a month. Well,…she hasn't been bugging me on a daily routine much. And also, I can actually do my videos and more on my stories!).**

 **Guess there is nothing much to say. Still on the job search, got back into dancing, getting inspirations for my stories, etc, etc. I can tell you guys that it is good to be back. So, take care for now.**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	3. Night at Madison Square Garden

**Heroes in the Half-Shell 2: TURTLE POWER!**

 **Chapter 2 – Night at Madison Square Garden**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from the writer: Hey guys! Well, what did you guys think of the first chapter? Again, so, so, so, so, so, SO, sorry for the lateness. I had a number of bumps on the road but I will not let that stop me from doing what I love to do.**

 **The idea for Sally's kunoichi clothing is almost came from Black Canary outfit in** _ **Injustice 2**_ **(Got the game and got the TMNT, Hellboy and Starfire character!** _ **Sweet**_ **!) except for the choker, boots, gloves and fishnets. I started playing this game a few weeks after I got my PS4. I got plenty more games and I will be getting a lot more in the future. Any games that you guys suggest me? I'm willing to give it a try. (And maybe a Nitendo Switch in the distance future?)**

 **I want to point out that this story will have more chapters than the first one, and most of the scenes will be short although there will be a few long ones. Just a heads up.**

 **Plus,…remember the sneak peeks that I did in the last story? Well, I am about to reveal one of them in this chapter. Take a good guess which one.**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To ChelleNorlund**

 _This is a very good chapter, it reminds me of the beginning of Ninja Turtles 2: Out of the Shadows. Still, they always bring a lot of good memories. :-)_

 _Keep up the good work, I hope you will update soon. Plus, I do like how the Ninja Turtles were always up in the air to get to the basketball game event, that was so amazing._

 _Thanks,_

 _ChelleNorlund._

 _ **Thank you. It sure is…with an extra scene at the start. And it sure does bring back a lot of good memories when the movie came out.**_

 _ **I will update ASAP but I will take my time with each chapter. And I would love to go inside a Jumbotron during a basketball game. That would be epic…but I might get arrested for it.**_

* * *

And thanks for _**ChelleNorlund**_ for adding me or/and the story to their favourites. Love to have fans to come around all the time.

It's game time in the second chapter! BOO-YAH!

* * *

 **(Madison Square Garden – 8:39pm)**

The first quarter of the game has nearly come to a close with only a minute to go. As for the scores if anyone is curious, _Knicks_ are way in front with 9 points while _Clippers_ are lagging behind with 5. But the game is not over yet. There are still three more to go before the final buzzer goes off. At this moment, it is _anyone_ 's game as they have a long night ahead of them.

The four Turtles and their human friend were all seated; still in the _Jumbotron_. So far, no-one from the audience or the court has spotted the five teens that are concealed away. It was the last place that anyone would to look for gate-crashers who got in without a ticket. And they wanted to keep that way for the remainder of the game. And hopefully for future games too.

Right now, with their team taking the lead, they have all gotten each of a slice of the deep-dish that is place next to the orange ninja himself. Leo was on the higher platform with a slice in his hand as he scans the area while chowing down on his dinner. He and the team have been up here so many times, but it doesn't hurt for the leader to be on the lookout.

Sally is dangling her legs over the edge but was sitting next to Raph who is bending at the knees. When they first met, their relationship starts off a little rocky with the human giving him a couple of knuckle sandwiches to his face. A year has gone by and Raph, plus the others, now have the little sister that they trust completely and who almost see eye-to-eye to. Sally feels the same since she has no brothers or sisters or friends to hang out with at her age. But after meeting the Turtles, her confidence has improved and she does spend time with a few classmates during school hours and sometimes on the weekend when she is not with the guys.

After getting his snack, Donnie hops down from the second platform and lands next to his little brother. He carefully sits down with his piece of pizza pie.

"Oh, guys, does it get _any_ better than this?" the purple turtle asked to the rest of the family, taking the first bite.

Is that a trick question? No one needs to answer that. The ninjas were certainly having the time of their lives.

Mikey looks over to him. "Yeah, but I want to be _down_ there," he said, on his second slice of pizza. It _is_ his dream to sit close to the players and team. Especially the food stands where he can order some nachos. Plus,…to be close to more humans. Ever since he has met and befriended the young April O'Neil who is now an adult and Sally & Vern, the young reptile himself believes that in his good ninja heart that he wants to be friends with everyone in the world. What a dream would that be for a mutant like him and his family. Well,…except for the ones who tried to poison the whole city last year. There are a big _no_ on his list.

Sally too wants to be at the stand where she would be close to the court. Not to mention very close to the section where the rich and famous are sitting. She was hoping that her favourite actor/rapper from West Philadelphia; _born and raised_ , would be here so she can get an autograph and picture with him. Or maybe _Captain America_ she wants to be with her friends and sitting up here beat out the audience down there. Not to mention it's too crowded as well.

"You sit your ugly self down there, you'd have people running for their lives," the red turtle teased; kneeling down on one knee. He was only joking as he too understands what Mikey is coming from. Raph loves to see the game up close but at the same time, worried of what the other people around might say or think. He had this kind of feeling when he first met the two, later on three, humans that he encountered and helped in the time of crisis. But with the mood this good, he will not damper his brother's joy.

Mikey decided to play along. He positions his hand up at his sides; playing like the slickest turtle there is. He scoffs. "You see me? I look _good_ , bra," he bragged. He always thinks that he is the pretty one of the family.

With her mouth is nearly full, Sally nods. "You sure do, Mikey." Then again, maybe there is a team that represents any kind of turtles and there are in need for mascots.

More cheers were made as it is now quarter time. Leo has finished his pizza and was ready to join his team. He did overhear that small conversation about changing their seating from their own little skybox to front row seats. But why give these up?

"Yo, lady! Fellas!" the blue turtle speaks up; walking towards an open gap for him on the next platform. " _Hey_ , _hey_ , _hey_. We got the best seats in the house right here. Anyone can sit down there." After he passes Donnie, Leo slides off the ledge and lands right next to his fuming brother. But he was not at the moment mad at his older bro. It was more of a _frustrated in a small way_ look.

"We _saved_ the city," Raph pointed out. "We should be on the _Jumbotron_ , not in _it_."

Leo shakes his head at his absurdity before facing away from him. _Not gonna happen, Raph. Not in this life._ But Raph does brings up a good point. The city would have been in worst shape if they didn't intervene. _Shredder_ did rule the city with an iron fist for so many years. Before and after their mutations. Shouldn't they be rewarded for doing a good deed like that? To get noticed by the people of _New York_? Maybe the whole world? Everyone should know who they really are.

After finishing her meal, Sally stands up and stands beside her strong friend. She places a comforting hand on his giant shoulder. "Hey, don't worry, Raph. One day,…" she pointed towards the ninja himself, "…for sure." And that was promise that she takes to the heart.

She completely understands why they didn't tell the media or the world that they stop _Shredder_. She too wants to get the recognition for putting a few evil men behind bars. One of them did the unthinkable of slaying her friend's father. She and her friends knows that they did real good for the world and that they should be commended for their services. But the major problem…as mutants…is pretty obvious.

Raph amenable nods before he takes the first bite of his dinner. Guess in the meantime, they will stay in the shadows…until the time is right for them. But the biggest task is always the most difficult one. Especially for them.

The world might not be ready for the _Ninja Turtles_. Not yet anyway.

The rap music now ends with another music score starting. That is when the main lights go down; only letting the huge screens hovering above the centre court light up the room.

In a stadium this huge, there would be bound to be celebrities in the audience but they would be seated in a small section where they would not get disturbed or harass by frantic fans. And the MC would like to make announcement as soon as they were noticed of his presence in the house. The one being that the green heroes…all know too well.

On the screens, a video plays with different views of _New York City_ at its finest. The MC decided to do a little recap of last year's event if anyone has missed out.

" _ **Ladies and gentleman,…one year ago, a shadow fell over our city.**_ "

A police cop car rolls into the panic streets as newspaper headings from _New York Post_ were plaster on the screen of the moving clip. _City Under Siege. Police Powerless Against Foot Threat_. _New York Needs Heroes_.

" _ **Suddenly, it was under siege by the notorious villain, Shredder**_."

As on cue, the booing filled the room. Every citizen in the _Big Apple_ despises the metal-face scoundrel who threats the great people of _New York_ for a very long time.

A graffiti picture of him was shown followed by a video and pic of his men. Another couple of headlines were also shown: _Foot Clan Threatens The City_. _Foot Clan Stroms Through City_. _NYC Under Attack_. _Shredder Tearing Up The City: Masked Villain Tied To Numerous Cases of Vandalism!_

" _ **Along with his army of enforcers, the Foot Clan, Shredder rules our streets.**_ "

But they all thought this was going to get worse, right? Wrong. Because…something unexplainable happened.

" _ **Until one day, from out of the shadows, stepped a beacon of hope.**_ "

This peeks the teens' attention. Were they about to be discovered? Did someone spill the beans on the Turtles who defeated _Shredder_? Or did someone in this room has a big mouth?

Well, they can rule out the guys. Then there was their father but he doesn't go out much. Both April and Sally would never say anything about the Turtles.

That could only mean one thing. There was someone else that they all know. And he was the third human to join the group.

"Oh, no…" Sally moans, crossing her arms over. _He's here_. _Really_? Out of all the nights that they have to be here, he shows up. Well, he can't help it if he was a big basketball fan who came to see his favourite team play.

"Hey, you see who that is?" Leo asked. No one bothered to give an answer as annoyance took over their faces. _A beacon of hope? More like a beacon of obnoxious._

Raph holds out his hands in displeasure, Donnie removed his goggles from his eyes and place them back on his head, and Mikey ends up chocking on his third slice. He quickly pats his chest to ease the pain since nobody bother to pat him on his shell to help. Some brothers they are. But the announcement did catch him off guard.

And just when they were out here about to have some fun. But they can't his presence ruin their night.

" _ **He was just a humble cameraman.**_ " A picture of a middle-aged man with a news camera resting on his shoulder was shown. More headlines were printed. _City Overrun By Foot Clan_. _Can No One Stop Shredder?_

" _ **But when danger struck the heart of our city,…**_ "

A video feed then shows the _fall_ of the monster in a small crater, caused by what appears to the action from the cameraman hero. SHREDDER HAS FALLEN was worded on the bottom screen. It was the day that the darkness has lifted.

More headlines came on. _News Cameraman Defeats Shredder: Channel 6 cameraman Vern Fenwick NY's savior_. The good news for the city just keeps on coming.

"… _ **he single-handedly battled Shredder, locking him up behind bars.**_ "

A mugshot of the _Shredder_ was posted. No-one even knows what the face of evil looks like until his arrest. A few faded scars were lined on his face and his short black hair was slicked back with the combination of an evil moustache and goatee. The Turtles and Sally only saw him with his helmet on and never without it.

The cheers roar through the stands, seeing the menace is now in the _Big House_ for life. But the excitement didn't stop there because fans from both teams and players are in for a special treat.

Because the man of the hour is in the building.

" _ **And now,…turn your attention courtside where Jill Martin meets a man who, later this week, will receive an honorary key to the city.**_ "

He was the face on every single media, guest appearance on talk show host and the local newspapers as he is enjoying his new lifestyle.

" _ **Please welcome…VVEERRRRNNNN "THE FALCON" FFEEEENNNWICCCKKKK!**_ "

The video changes over to a portrait of himself with his arms crossed as the word " _The Falcon_ " slide over to the next screen. Animated wings were shown right behind the hero and the audio clip was sounded when his nickname was announced.

It was then cut to a live feed of Vern; dressed in a very expensive leather jacket, a grey shirt, a pair of black pants, clean sneakers and wrapped loosely around his neck is a thin, black scarf, seated in the front section but he was not alone. No, he was in the company of a special lady in his life now and it is the famous supermodel, Alessandra Ambrosio. She and Vern have met only a few days ago and they quickly hit it off. They were now _New York_ 's hottest couple.

As soon as the camera turns on, she quickly gives him a smooch on the cheek, giving him the confidence that he needs for his little interview and then mouths something to him. Easing into this instant fame, Vern stands up from his seat as he is greeted with more cheers. He walks over to the interviewee herself, lifting his hand up high and waves back to the praising crowd. Some even shouted " _GO VERN!_ " to him.

The city was very grateful of what he has done. He has given them hope. But they don't know the whole truth behind the story. And the truth is that the _real_ heroes are here too and they are not that far.

And how did he come up with the whole " _Falcon_ " name? Well, his new fanbase are the ones who came up with that name because they say that " _his eyes are always peeled and watching the city_ ", hence he's the _Falcon_. Then again, _hawks_ do the same thing as well.

But enough about that, the _Falcon_ himself was brought up to say a few inspirational words to the good people of _New York_. He finally comes over to the journalist herself.

" _Vern_ ,…" Jill begins, getting the star's attention for a few questions, "…tell the fans how a regular _New Yorker_ like yourself was able to single-handedly hunt _Shredder_ down and bring him to justice?" While that interview was going on, the quarter time show came on with a band, cheerleaders and t-shirt thrower is in progress on the court.

She then holds her mic over to Vern, hoping to get the long-awaited answer that everyone in the audience here and at home have been begging for a year now since the events.

What should Vern say? Everyone is on the edge of their seats.

Should he tell them that he has secret superhuman powers that the _Shredder_ was easily shocked and overcome to like _Superman_? Should he tell them that he can easily manipulate the _Foot Clan_ soldiers to do his bidding and let them do his dirty work? Or did he secretly work on the inside as an undercover cop? Or has crime-fighting skills like _Batman_?

Or is it about the promise that he made… _with them_? Should they be mad of what he is going to say?

Well,…only one way to find out.

"Well, the truth is, Jill,…I actually had… _help_ from a couple of friends," Vern admits.

The Turtles and Sally were totally shocked at this. Is Vern really going to say that he had helped? From them? Is he really gonna share the credit?

They just hoped that the words _mutant_ and _turtles_ don't come out of his mouth. It has been a long time for four (now five) teens since they last been in the _Ha'shi_. Thinking back at all the gruelling punishments that was endured on them. Sally had her first one since her training began a few months ago. She was now known as the obedient one since she hardly gets into too much trouble. But the only time that she did spend in there is when she is with the guys. And she has them to thank for.

And they will personally thank Vern if he spills the beans on them. But then again, he might have come to his senses about sharing the glory like any good-hearted idol. Maybe they were wrong about him.

Mikey here, is absolutely ecstatic. It sounds like that he is about to get some recognition for everything he and his bros have done for the city. He lets out a huge gasp. _He's not gonna say what he is gonna say, is he?_ " _No way_! He's totally gonna give us props," the orange fan-boy squeaked. Fiddling at his fingertips before stretching them outwards, like he is ready to grab on to the prize that he is about to win at the Fair. "Here it comes! OOOOHHHHH, here it _comes_!"

Unfortunately, he was going to say… _something else_.

Vern looks to the camera; straight on, as he flexes his right arm. " _THUNDER_ …" he then flexes his left, "… _AND LIGHTNING_!" To add the corniest to it, he then processes to kiss the arm in their orders before facing the camera once more and flexes them downwards. " _YEAH_!" Jill giggles at this; finding it very charming.

The teens in the Jumbotron was now gobsmacked. Mouth-opened. Speechless. Dumbstruck. They take it back. They were right about him. He is the complete _opposite_ of a good-hearted idol. He is a self-centred idol that deserves a _butt-whopping_!

Sally becomes shocked. " _WHAT_?" And it looks like she was ready to jump off the _Jumbotron_ and expose himself in the process. Luckily, Leo was at her side as he manages to quickly calm her down by placing a hand on her shoulder. At the slight touch, Sally's nerves went from crazy to unruffled in a split second and halts in her tracks. She cannot argue this right now as the kunoichi will personally deal with the _Falcon_ later on.

"Awww, come on!" Mikey whined. So close. He was _so close_ for getting a shoutout! What does a turtle do to get a little respect around here? Disappointed as well, Donnie stands up and throws his hands down.

Very frustrated, Raph throws his hands in the up. Looks like deep down, he wanted Vern to say his name or that he is just being a pompous as usual when he first met him. Taking all the credit _is_ his specialty. Not to mention a bragger as well.

So, the question is… _why_ is Vern the one who said that he laid the smackdown on _Shredder_? Well, the Turtles might be the reason why he is the one who took down the _Foot Clan_ 's leader and not them.

"Guys, you _know_ we couldn't take credit for bringing down _Shredder_ ," Leo reminded to the rest of team as he places a hand on Raph's shoulder. "Vern's just sticking to the arrangement we made with him."

An arrangement that they all swore that no-one should know that it was the _mutants_ who defeated _Shredder_. The reason is that there have been questions and demands on who is responsible. It has been almost a year before they decided on a solution.

April didn't want the credit as she was busy as a news reporter and Sally here doesn't want the glamour lifestyle, despite both girls helped took him down. But she wouldn't mind meet a few of her idols that she looks up to. Maybe she can convince her friend to arrange that for her. Which only leaves Vern to take the glory but for their sake, of course.

Mildly exasperated, Sally folds her arms. "Not to mention that he is rubbing it in a _lot_ deeper when he agreed to it," she muttered. It's one thing to keep the truth a secret by telling another story but rubbing it in is another thing. The one that will give this gal and her ninja buddies a nice long talk with him.

They can't let his appearance get in the way of a good game. Raph was right about them stopping _Shredder_ but they would never have thought of four large Turtles defeating someone like him.

But Vern did help out by stopping another dangerous man. The same man that their friend April trusted all her life. And he too is locked behind bars along with the dirt that he works for. And they better keep it that way.

Raphael quickly calms down from his little sulk feast as Leo removes his hand from his shoulder and bends down at the knees and Mikey stands up. "Yeah, well,…this _arrangement_ has us spending the rest of our lives sitting in the nosebleeds."

One day…. _maybe_ one day,…the Turtles will have the opportunity to come out to the public. To be accepted for who they are; not what they are. But who knows how long will that will take. Weeks? Months? Years? A century?! Who knows what the future holds? All they can do now is to enjoy the present.

And the dawn look on Mikey's face says it all. Maybe there was a way to get back at Vern without drawing too much attention or for them not to be seen by the public eye.

"Speaking of _nosebleeds_ ,…" The first thing that he grabs from his older brother's backpack with a small device that fits in the palm of his hand. Once it was detached from his case, it makes a whirling sound. This alerts Donnie as he has constructed noises every time something is removed from his bag.

"Hey, what'd you take?" he frantically asked. Donnie was answered when he whirled around to see his provocative brother; knees bent, up to his old tricks with the one device that he should _not_ be messing around with.

" _Hold on. Hold on_ ," Mikey reassured his attentiveness reptile brother as he gets into position. In his hands was a long silver device with a blue plastic scope is something that should be handle with care.

The purple techie cautions have his hands up like when someone is holding your brand new phone and they need it back pronto like a _second pronto_. "Hey, be careful with that, that's my peashooter."

And it is perfect for what Mikey is about to do. "Okay, hold on. _Head shot_. _Straight head shot_ ," he mutters to himself. When it comes to flinging water balloons or spit balls, Mikey is the main man for the job. But Donnie gives up when he sees Mikey is not backing out. Instead, he bends down and sits right beside him, just to make sure that he doesn't drop it.

Seeing what his little brother is about to do, Raphael joins in on the fun. He rushes over to the joyful reptile on his left side. It was time for instant payback. "Oh, you got this. You got this! Yeah," Raph encouragers him. Sucking in air through his turtle nose, Mikey licks his lips for moister and closes his left eye. He then lifts the end of the attached scope close to his open eye. The words "HOOK CURVE" blinks at the top of the screen as it was blurry. It then became in focus and sees a clear view on its target. A red plus was too blinking when it now hovers over the visible target in the leather jacket.

Leo and Sally are just standing together; arms crossed over and both deadpan at this. The kunoichi looks at him. "Are you allowing this?" she asked, unfurling one arm from the lock and points at this juvenile act.

The blue turtle looks at his family. Should he stop this? He is the leader, the eldest, the mature one of the group. The minute something stupid happens, he would quickly jump in to stop. Whatever the consequences, it will come back and bite them on the shell.

Leo takes a deep breath in. He then exhales. And he then looks back at Sally. "I'll allow it." He then joins the rest of his family to see the results. He wonders if his little brother can actually make the mark. Not getting the answer that she expects, Sally just scoffs. _Boys_.

Looking through the scope, Mikey has already locked onto his target. All he needs to do…is _fire_. Vern was now chatting up a storm; still bragging on his achievement. "So I just wanted to be…an example for all _New Yorkers_."

 _Example this, Vern!_

With one breath, Mikey puffs enough force for the damp but small object to sail out of the shooter. Saliva flies out of the hole as the tiny ball sails downwards and heads for it mark. So far, no-one is seeing it descend towards the hero on the court. Especially the hero himself.

"One man—"

The ball itself does a sharp landing on the human's face; causing Vern to react to the small strike to his cheek.

The pleased reptiles all jumped up when Vern jumped at the blow. It was a direct hit! A successful move made by the jokester himself.

" _GOAL_!" they screamed. The shooter who landed the effective shot, throws his hands in the air. As well as the shooter's brother wearing the red bandana. Donnie and Leo both jumped and cheered in their small spot. They are certainly impressed of how their little brother can pull a move like that.

Mikey turns to Raph who is much as enthusiastic as he is. They gave each other a low-5. "YO, you got him!"

Even Sally was impressed with that shot. "Wow."

Jill, too, was unexpected by this. She places her hand on the closest arm of the distracted savior's. "Are you…are you okay?" she asked.

A dazed Vern turns his head back towards the surprised reporter. The wet spitball itself was still stuck to his cheek. This earns a little giggle in the crowd, thinking that this is funny. Vern collects himself after that unexpected move from the audience and remembers to speak again. " _Yeah_."

But who said that Mikey should be the only ninja to spit a spit-ball. That is why Raph grabs the device out from his hand. " _Oh, my turn, my turn, my turn_."

Raph kneels down as he gets into position. Mikey smiles. "All right. All right. You got this," he encourages him like how Raph inspires him from before.

The device does a little whirling sound, indicate its loading up the spitballs. Rather than locking on, once it is loaded, Raph decided to wing it. He sucks in a quick breath and blow through the mouthpiece. The ball sails right out of the mouthpiece and makes a deadline for the same irritating human in his presence.

Vern speaks into the mic. "It can only—"

The second ball hits him square on the face for the second time of the night. Vern falls a bit forward from the impact; feeling the slight sting once more. The second ball was now placed on his forehead; not too far from the first one.

Seeing the success of the second shot, the Turtles once again, springs up with their hands in the air. And once again, Sally does not celebrate with them.

Vern quickly recovers from the abrupt attack and looks around for the perpetrators. _Seriously, again?_ The ones who giggled, are laughing at this. Along with a few more.

Jill can tell the look on his face that he doesn't want to continue the interview or he is too distracted at the moment and that they should move on. Either way, it was nearly game time again. She needs to sign off.

"Okay. Thanks so much for joining us," she uneasily said before facing the camera with an uneasy smile on her face of this silly report. "Vern ' _The Falcon_ ' Fenwick, everybody!"

High up in the _Jumbotron_ , the four reptiles were certainly having the time of their lives.

"Take that, _Falcon_!" Raph taunted the human. He and his turtle brothers are now flapping their arms up and down like wings and moving about on the spot; making falcon sounds of course. They are obvious mocking the _Great Falcon_ who single-handedly took down _Shredder_.

Arms still crossed over, Sally just simply watched the childish scene before her; shaking her head and rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Perplexed, Vern returns back onto his seat with his lady who was confused as she is. She placed her hand on his back for comfort. "What happened out there?" she asked. Vern was still looking around him. The spitballs were still on his face.

If it was anyone, they would think that a bunch of hooligans or a disrespect basketball fan. But in Vern's case, he can think of a few _teens_ in his life who would pull a stunt like that.

Actually having some _real_ fun, Leo and Raph shared a high-five while Mikey and Donnie gave each other fist-bumps. And they will be having more excitement in about two minutes when the second quarter starts.

But right at the moment, there is someone else who is not having a good time. And she is the only one who is not a mutant. She turns to her silly friends. "Okay, you guys, that was the pretty much the most _childish_ thing I have ever seen in my entire life!" she scowls at them.

The boys instantly halt their foolishness and looked at the irritated girl. Seeing the disappointed look on her face and her arms still crossed over, they were now full of guilt. Here they are, having a great time at MSG, only to embarrasses themselves in front of their female friend.

As the cheerful one of all and hates for one of his gals to be down in the dumps, Mikey was the first to speak up. "Sorry, Sal. Uh…didn't mean to throw the spitballs."

Sally looks away from the team and darts her eyes on Vern. Judging by this, she actually feels bad for him despite his boasting from earlier.

The Turtles have all seen that expression before. They know what it means. She is not happy and disappointed with their childish games. Guess they need to cheer her up. And they need to do it fast cause they all know that their friend does unspeakable things or doesn't talk to them when she is in a bad mood.

The blue turtle steps towards her. "Look, we were just having fun. That's all." His face was sincere like the others. It was harmless fun and no-one got hurt. Sally raised an eyebrow. Since when does Leo know how to have fun?

The moody teen looks back at Vern. "Well, there is one thing to do in which I can forgive you guys for that act."

"You name it. _Anything_ ," Leo assures her. The others nod in agreement. If they ever made her feel horrible or such, the Turtles are willing to do anything to make her feel better. Even if they have to spend a few hours in the _Ha'shi_ at her request.

She turns to the guys. Well, there is…one thing that will make her forgive them on the spot. Sally holds her hand out. Her expression went from sad to a devious smirk on her face. "Pass me the peashooter. It's my turn."

The Turtles are all smiling at this. She was only teasing them!

They all exclaims. Their friend was playing like a fool at them. Of course she wants in on the action. Placing both hands on the brainiac's shoulder, Mikey bounces up and down like someone just gave a little kid too much candy. "She's one of us. _SHE…IS…ONE...OF…US_!" He was literally shouting in his big brother's ear, something that Donnie is not very fond of. He instead places his large hand over his baby brother's mouth and pushes him at a great distance.

Shakes his head, Raph thought that she was being serious but she wasn't. He gladly passes the device to Leo. "Go for it!"

The blue turtle hands it to the human beside him. Now it is in her possession, she can do whatever she wants to do with it. Sally crouches down at the reasonable spot to where she has a clear view on Vern. She doesn't like it when he was bragging and not giving partial credits to the guys. They deserve it since _they_ are the ones who saved the city. From her post, she sees the grown up getting aid from his girlfriend to remove the used spitballs from his face since it is one of the parts on your body that you can't see. Why does he need help to get rid of them? What a baby.

Wanting to assist his friend, Leo kneels right beside her and places his right hand on her back. He looks at the target in her sight. This was her very first time so maybe some few pointers would help.

"Ok. Better make sure to make this shot discreet and swiftly," he instructed her. He looks at her. "One chance is all you need."

She looks at him at the corner of her eye, giving the leader the nod. "Got it." She looks back to the moving target.

Leo crook the corner of his mouth. She's got the confident. He trusts her. He looks back at the field. "Alright, line up your mark…"

She has lock onto Vern. Only one thing left to do.

"…aaaannnnnnndddddddd…"

 _Wait for it. Wait for it_.

" _FIRE_!"

She blows the air through the mouthpiece which sends the third piece out and goes sailing towards Vern. The confused man just managed to pull off the last spit-ball thanks to his girlfriend. He thought the nightmare was over. _Guess again_.

 _SPLAT_!

Vern was again surprised by this sudden strike to the face that the force itself cause him to falls back. Even his lady jumped at this.

The mocking hero sits up straight. The third spitball has landed on the tip of the human's nose! " _What the_ —" Vern utters; crossing his eyes over to see the visible, wet waste on his tip. Everyone near him (and watching the big screen) all saw this and resumed their laughter.

"OH!" Mikey and Raph exclaimed.

Donnie analysis the outcome and he doesn't need to use his goggles to zoom in. "Right on the nose, my friend!"

Sally and Leo stands up. They didn't look away for one second. Huge grins were pasted on their faces. Now _that_ was instant payback. She knows Vern shouldn't take it a bit too far after everything that they did. Hopefully he will know who send those wet balls at him and will learn to _share_ his glory, next time.

Smugly, Sally holds out her arms with the awesome device still in her grasp. Feeling proud of her shot, she has the right to brag about it now. Cupping her hands, she speaks, "Where's your _**Thunder**_ _ & __**Lightning**_ now _,_ _ **FALCON**_?!"

Even the forces of nature can't stop this kunoichi. Even her fellow ninjas are proud of her. And only the orange ninja was applauding to her. "Nice shot, _milday_." Sally proudly does a cute curtsy.

The grinning blue leader holds up his hand. "Great job, great job," he congrats her. Sally returns the gesture, giving her best _mutant_ friend a high-five.

Sally shrugs her shoulder, holding her hands out to the sides; proud of her moment. Right now, she does not regret one bit of doing that shot. "What can I say? I learn from the best." She walks around Leo and passes back the peashooter to Donnie. Once the device is back into his grasp, he clamps it back onto its hold.

The leader raised an eyebrow. He playfully folded his arms over. "Uh, excuse me, but, um,…Splinter _didn't_ teach you how to throw the perfect spitball."

For the past year since they defeat _Shredder_ , Sally has accepted the offer to train with her new friends and transform into the team's very first kunoichi. The young teenager herself was trying her very best to find herself in this place like the Turtles have when they took down the _Shredder_ and became the protectors of _New York City_. From the shadows. Now that three humans have joined their team, it became easy for them for surface help. Well, they can't ask any human on the streets for anything.

And he was honest about the perfect shot. It was like there was an invisible target painted on the cocky human's face which he then removed the wet ball with ease. And on the first shot!

Sally walks back to her original position. "I know that, but…you guys have taught me some great tricks and tips over the past year. Splinter isn't the only one."

Leo grins at this. "And I have grown into more than a capable ninja," Sally added.

The blue turtle nods in agreement and playfully nudges his closed fist on her shoulder, giving it a light tap. "Sure you have. You have come a long way." And he has a feeling that it was more than her intense training that she endured this past year.

Whenever Sally needed someone to play the next level of _Injustice: Gods Among Us_ ,…Mikey is there for her.

Whenever Sally needs help with homework or assignments for school like Advance Math,…Donnie is there for her.

Whenever Sally wants to work on her muscle or watch the 90's Batman or any Marvel/DC movies,…Raph is there for her. And/or Mikey.

Whenever Sally needs a training buddy for her ninjistu class,…Leo is there for her. And the others as well.

When Sally needed company,…they are _all_ there for her. She could not ask for better friends than she did many months ago. It wasn't the guys that she grows close to. There was the boys' father. The rat master himself. After not seeing or hearing from her own father in nearly three years, Splinter has grown to be like a father figure to her. The void that was missing for a long period of time has slowly closed up since she and the ninja master have spent quality time together. And so has April since she went for eight years without a father. Splinter has her late father to thank since he has learned so much to become a parent to his four rowdy boys.

The female ninja feels her pouch vibrating. Before the guys arrived, she has sent her phone on vibrate full blast so she can feel it through the thick fabric of her small bag. She has also taken off the silent so she can hear it if she can feel the electronic pulse the first time. Diving into the small opening after she pull the zipper to the right, she grasps onto the small rectangle device in her hands.

A picture of an orange hair girl with black-rimmed glasses in a yellow long-sleeved top whilst doing peace signs, appears on the screen. It is Courtney Laird; her best friend and classmate from school. She and Sal knew each other for nearly a year. She had a falling out with her old friends who ditched in such an ugly way. That is when Sally came to the rescue. They have been tight ever since then; looking out for one another. Unfortunately, Courtney has never met the Turtles as Sally hasn't told much about them to her; stating that they are her " _secret and special_ " friends. Her curious friend has been nagging a request to see and meet them face-to-face. Sally will consider the offer…in about 50 years or so.

"Excuse me…" she speaks before moving away to accept the call. She places against her right ear and poking the index finger in her left. "Hey, Court. What's up?" Sally moves over to the other corner to have her conversation in private as Leo watches her go. It must be that Courtney girl that she hangs out with at her high school.

The blue turtle was still watching her. He didn't even notice some heavy breathing down on his shell. A second later or more, he felt and smelt the cheesy smell on his shoulder causes him to break out of his trance.

Light patting on the metal ground were sound which causes Leo to slowly turn his head and looks over to his left. He sees Mikey and Raph snacking on the few last slices of pizza while Donnie has his nose into his tablet. They were occupying themselves until the next quarter which won't start in the next minute. And they were only a foot away from him.

It was only he and Sally having this conversation. She was talking about not just Leo but to the others as well. Why didn't the others join in and speak up?

Well, the leader has a very clear idea why.

With the girl occupied on her call, Leo transfers himself past his techie brother and comes over to the cardboard to where his siblings have surrounded it.

The red brute looks up; mouth was partly full. "Had a playful chat, bro?" Raph asked, acting like he wasn't paying any attention at all. Mikey takes a noisy bite on his fourth slice. There was only two more to go as the leader has his name on one of them.

Mikey's pizza was halfway in his mouth. "Clearly, it is more than that," he loudly mumbled with his dinner inside his mouth. He and Raph nodded in agreement.

Rolled his eyes and gives out a forced chuckle, Leo knows what they are trying to do. "If this is your way of saying that I'm trying to make a move on Sal,..." he reaches down to the greasy box and scratches up his second slice with ease, "… _forget it_." Disappointed, Raph shakes his head and Mikey shrugs his shoulders down. Being good friends with a girl like Sally is one thing, having _feelings_ for her is another.

"You know she is gonna find out about this,…" Donnie said, storing his tablet away. "… _sooner or later_." He has a habit of multitasking a few jobs at a time like listening onto the conversation with his green siblings and checking up his programs, apps, emails, videos, the whole lot.

Their older brother may be a skilled ninja with the Dual Katana and the responsible leader, but he hesitant when it comes to females. Especially girls like Sally. It has been going on for nearly a year. Even Sally had no clue of his affections for her. He did his very best to mask any signs to might clue her in. To the public, he acted as her caring and thoughtful friend who looked out for her and has her best interest at heart. And whenever she is not with them, he would call her just for a small chat even if they haven't seen each other for an hour or two. _Or less_. Some say _creepy_ , but he would say _attentive_. Because that what friends do. They look out for one another. Same rules apply to family.

But the question remains: does Sally feel the same way?

Instantly, he doubtfully shakes the possible outcome out of his head.

 _No,…she can't_. Before she met the guys, she has never had a close friendship or never went out with anyone. She was much of a loner who only had April and Vern for company. And now, after the meet and greet, she has him, his brothers and a small group of friends at school in which she gains her confidence from them. If she can be buddy-buddy with giant creatures, making friends with any human would be a breeze. Especially if any friend is a… _guy_.

Plus, there was an obviously reason on why he hasn't made any progress to make a move on her. _I'll take green skin with a shell for 500, Alex_. Why settle for him when there are plenty of teenage boys at her school that she can be with? Or maybe there is someone waiting for her in college.

The blue ninja wakes away from the group. "Not gonna happen. Cause she's not gonna know." He takes a big bite on his pizza. Clearly, he is not in the mood to bringing this subject up. And too stubborn to be even thinking about it.

From his crouching position, Raph bends his knees straight so that he is now towering over his older brother. "Come on, bro. In one year that we know her, it would be the right time to tell her." Knowing about his brother's dilemma, Raphael kept his voice on the down low to make sure that Sally doesn't hear him. He doesn't want to keep his brother in an awkward place.

Wiping down the grease off his palms, Mikey shot straight up and comes to Raph's side; joining in on the conversation. "Yeah! Honestly, it would take a few weeks. Months tops for a stand-up guy like yourself to his express inner desires to a…" He motions to the teenager in the corner; still chatting up on his cell, "… _certain someone_."

The three boys looked at her for a split second; very careful not to get caught. Leo, dumbfolded looks back at the cheeky sibling. " _Inner desires_? Really?" Since when is Mikey an expert on feelings and romance? Leo doubtfully shakes his head and his brother's stupid advice. "Guys, listen, its…"

But the hyper turtle pushes through the grouchy turtle and goes all up the leader's face on his tippy-toes. " _Come on, Leo_!" he whined. " _It has to happen_!" He highly doubted it would happen, but what would happen is Leonardo getting knocked out by that stretch and the saliva from his brother's mouth. Say it, don't breathe and spray it. All he did instead was lean his head back and push his hand on his brother's face to avoid more to come. To his dismay, Mikey wasn't finished yet. "You guys, if you haven't noticed, been on each other cases since the start. We have seen the signs, bra. It's written in the stars, no doubt about it." He places his heels back onto the ground; placing his hands on his turtle's chest. "Since she won't go for truly, she is bound to go…" points to Leo, "… _to you_."

The brute turtle turns his attention on his goofy brother. "And since _when_ does she want to take a chance on you, _pizza lips_?" he wonders.

Well, in Mikey's case, he has a very good reason why. "At first sights, man!" he confidently answers. This causes Donnie rolled his eyes. _Smooth answer, bro_. The flirty brother pressed on. "When she and April took a good look at me. I'm charming, respectful. And the gals dig reptiles with a rad sense of humour."

Donnie might have another theory behind his brother's answer. "Maybe he hasn't made a move on her would have to do something with biology," Professor Donatello, pushing up his glasses to prevent it from falling, answered which Raph and Mikey try to listen to. "You know, different types of species as we are _Red-Eared Sliders_ and she is _homo sapiens_. It's a totally different concept with a tricky outcome with one from each race engaging in an idealist relationship." But it might happen in creative writing of _Fanfiction_ as it is pure literature by the writer's imaginative mind.

"Yeah, well, but we're mutants. And that shouldn't stop him from telling her, right?" Raph said; shockingly understanding what his brother said. If they learn anything from being mutants and their battle with a robot samurai with sharp blades that was about to unleash deadly gas into the city, anything is _and_ can be possible.

While the two big mouths and the nerd are going at it, Leo looks back at Sally. She no longer has her phone against her ear and looking at screen while using her index to scroll. She must be checking out social media or something before the next quarter begins. The way he looks at her is when the noises from his brothers and the stadium has been muffled.

He thinks back to the time when he and his brothers first met her.

It was night. They battled it out against the _Foot_ in the subways _._ She and April followed them. Fierce but scared; protecting her unconscious friend on the rooftops. Sense of humour in their first conversation. Not to mention he was the first one to speak to her. Willing to put herself on the line of fire to protect them when the _Foot_ ambushed their home. Her quirky but cheeky smile that makes his hard shell melt. Her kind but strong persona lights up the room when she makes her presence. Even the name and the thought of her makes him smile even on the darkest days.

But… _is it possible_? In just a slim chance that it might happen for a turtle and a human? It was certainly a million-dollar question. It is pretty rare these for either him or his brothers to find this in not only relationship but friendships as well. Even stronger to consider anyone family.

She hasn't taken an interest in anyone before they met and during their time together. That…could be… _No_. It more like she is not interested.

"I mean… _c'mon_! What kind of girls would love a hunk like me?" Mikey whined.

Once again breaks out of his trance and hears his loud siblings once more. It was time to settle the debate.

Scoffs, Raph folds his arms over. "The kind of girls that would pepper spray all over your ugly _son_ - _of_ - _a_ - _b_ —"

" _GUYS_!" The three brothers all stopped their bricking and turns to their cautious sibling. His shout was pretty loud for them to hear but hopefully not too loud for Sally to look up. He looks back at her and then back to them but lowering his voice. "I'll said it before and I'll say it again. Me and Sal – a human and a mutant turtle…" regrettably, he shakes his head, "… _never gonna happen_."

Leo looks down at the court. The whistle was blown and the game begins the second quarter. It was now the perfect time to drop the subject and watch the game.

But the case was not closed. Not for his brothers anyway.

Raph can sense the reluctance in his brother's voice. When it comes to any topics like this, Leo tends to look at both the positive…and the negative side of all things. Mostly the negative. Put a difficult subject into the mix and it can really mess up his mind with those " _what if_?" scenarios.

He walks up to his sulky brother but not much as the _girl_ that Leo has feelings for is less than a metre away from them and that she could overhear them. Raph looks at her. She is still on her phone. That's good. Hopefully, she doesn't have the ears of bat to hone in on their conversation. At least the noise from the court were loud enough to drown it out.

"Okay, so what if she doesn't feel the same way—"

"—it would be awkward for all of us, and our friendship would be ruined; thus never hanging out with her ever again," the leader added.

Raph shakes his head. It would seem that his older brother has thought of this very prudently but ignorantly. As a strategic leader, Leo can come up with a number of plans in case the first one fails. For every match, for every battle, for every scouting mission. He was trained for this since he was appointed for the position by their father. But this was a different kind of battle. The kind of battle that deals with what all teenagers are going through. And here he is; second guessing himself. The dude needs to let things flow and take its course rather than plan every little possible or impossible outcomes in his life.

The red-banded reptile lets out a sign. "Okay, you are getting ahead of yourself. But…this little secret of yours,…" he points his right pointer in the eldest face, "…she gotta know. She _needs_ know."

But the sword-wielding turtle doesn't say anything. He looks down at the court. The game has already start. He can't tell her. Not yet. Right now,…isn't the best time and place to confess it all. But, hey! If he can wait a year, maybe he can finally tell her in the next year or so. He seen something like this on TV. Who says you have to tell the truth right away? She can wait.

But Raph can't. He can actually see the uncertainly on his face.

He holds up his hands. "You know what? Since you won't tell,…" he steps closer an sneers in his ear, "… _then I will_."

Shocked, Leo turns to face him. Things have just heated. His own brother – _his own blood_ – was going to spill the beans to Sally. Knowing the same guy for the past sixteen, Raphael's face doesn't lie. The leader can notice the slightest difference in each of his brothers.

The fuming leader goes right up to his angry follower. "You wouldn—"

"Tell me _what_?"

A sudden voice causes the highly-skilled ninjas to yelp and nearly jump out of their shells. All four green boys whipped their heads around to see the female ninja herself. They didn't notice their human friend was only a foot away from the leader himself. How long has she been standing there for? A second? A minute? As highly skilled ninjas, they would adapt a sixth sense after many intense training. They should have detected Sally close by. But they didn't. This girl knows how to move quietly. Or the game and crowd was getting too loud for them to hear her out.

Sally folded her arms over; a wary look was written all over her face. "What were you guys gonna tell me?" she asked again. She wonders what her best friend is hiding from her. She hates it when someone that she knows keeps secrets from her. Guess this whole investigating rubs off from April after living with her for the past three years.

The petrified look on Leo's face says it all. _Did…Sally heard everything?_ She didn't overhead everything, did she? If she did, guess he has a lot of explaining…and confessing to do. But…was it time? Was he ready to spill the beans on Sally? On how he feels about her? A part of him wants to get it out in the open. But another nagging part wants to wait until the moment is right. And right now…doesn't feel like it.

Only Leo's brothers know his secrets. Even April and Vern as he has talked about this to them when Sally was not around. They know the young teenager herself for a very long time and they too know about Leo's secret. But…how long will it stay a secret until Sally puts the pieces together.

As a cold-blooded reptile, the boys don't sweat. But since they are now mutants, this ability was added. And Leo's face was starting to drench. His heart was racing even faster.

The scared leader looks to his siblings; silently begging for some help. The smug muscle-bound warrior crosses his arms over. He is not gonna bail him out for this one. The leader has got himself into this mess and he is the one who is going to get himself out of it.

But what about the other two? Will they join with Raph and the leader suffer or...

"Uh,…you guys were gonna tell her about the bet, right?" Donnie quickly blurted.

Everyone looks at the purple ninja himself.

"A bet?" Sally looks back at Leo. "What _bet_?"

The blue turtle looks back at Sally. He opens his mouth, just about to say whatever comes to his mind first. But Mikey beats him to it as he catches on and decided to play along.

"Yeah. _The_ bet." The orange turtle looks around at each of his older brothers' expression. Donnie: nodding along. Leo: frighten but relieved. Raph: non-pussed. More like he is ticked-off. "What? You guys wanna to let her know what's the loser of the bout will do."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "What's the bet?" she scoffs, looking at Mikey. _I think she brought it!_ Leo lets out a mentally sign. He was saved.

Well, the jokester can answer that question. "Well,…uh…the bet that…Leo…" he points to the eldest, "…made…with Raph," he drags his finger to the turtle next to him, "…saying that if Knicks lose," _which they hardly do_ , "…Raphie here will go - all week - all..." Everyone leans in to brace themselves as it took Mikey a split-second to find his answer, "...bare-butt naked with just his mask on."

Red was glowing on the Raph's face as his two brothers were trying to stifle their laughing. And it was not coming from his bandana. He cannot believe it. His baby brother has some nerve to pull a gag like that. Mikey both noticed the redness on Raph's cheeks & was trying to spit out words and to the relieved leader who was now thankful for coming to his aid. He looks back at the mean reptile with the bloody do-rag. It was a little payback for putting their brother on the spot; along with other mishaps that cause them to be in the ha'shi on the past countless times. Mikey does indeed want his brother to have a relationship with Sal, but he can't rush into things like that. It takes time like cooking the perfect pizza. With the right cooking time can the results be worth it.

Shocked by this but in an expectable way, Sally shakes her head. Boys like them can be so unpredictable with these outcomes. Then again, she would never imagine the hotheaded turtle to do a dare like that. Even by force. But it was something that Mikey would do if he is all alone or in a crowd. She tugs a crooked smile and looks at the turtle who has gotten pale. "Well, pull a stunt like that and you can be the next _Thad Castle_!"

Raph looks back and forth to the troublemaker and the lone human. He is nothing like that _linebacker-turned-team captain_ from that TV show that Splinter _forbids_ them to watch. He does share some traits of the guy but he doesn't squeal like a girl. And the only squealer in the family was the menace in the form of his little brother. _Note to self: beat-up Mikey later._ He brashly pushes the goofy turtle away (almost knocking him off the platform) before turning his attention on the smug teenager herself. "Uhhh...M-m-Mikey was...kidding on that bet." Knowing him, he would never drop his dracks and run around in his birthday suit. Especially in front of company of his human friends. "I don't… _reveal_ myself."

Only his brothers and father have all seen him all natural and that is when they were much younger when they were only just mutated and can only fit into shoeboxes or when they are lounging around in the hot tubs. But that is back when they still had their old home. More on that later. Right now, he doesn't like to express himself in front of anyone. Too embrassass to go _all natural_.

Sally crossed her arms over. She clearly noticed the largest but sheepish reptile that she has ever known. He's bashful, isn't he? "Aww, is Raphie scared because we're all gonna see his teeny-weeny, itty bitty, little-"

Donnie jumps up; full focus on the court. " _Knicks_ _has the ball_!" The teens shot a look down below. The whistle was blown as the ball falls right into the chosen basket. The game has already started and the kids haven't been paying attention to it. They were too busy throwing banter and talk among the group. Only the brains of the family have his eyes on the game. Not to mention in a nick of time just as Sal was about burst out another swear word. The girl has a potty mouth and she didn't get it from the guys. She grew up on the streets and used to live close to the mean streets of Brooklyn. Just be glad that her current guardian wasn't around to hear that sinful word.

"Alright!" Mikey yap. He was now aching for some more b-ball action with the Knicks.

Taking in a mental sign of relief, Leo couldn't believe it. Both Mikey and Donnie have come to his rescue. Only those two have got their brother's back. And here he thought that they were gonna throw him under the bus or something. But they didn't. Only Raph was. He was getting impatient with this whole secret. But he does bring up a good point. This classified piece of his has been going on for a long time. Well, the Fearless Leader will have the honours of telling her everything. But not tonight. And maybe soon when the time is right. Right for him and only him as he should be the only one to tell the girl of what he thinks about her; not by any of his bros. All he is waiting for is the right moment.

Right now, he and the others can just enjoy the game with no complications among them as they all cheer on for their team.

The subject was ultimate dropped (for now) and they all turned their attention back to the game. The second quarter has started with the _Knicks_ off to another good start. They're better off enjoying the night. Leonardo can worry about his situation later. _When he is ready_.

A familiar ringtone was echo off Donnie's radio. Someone is patching through to the genius himself. And Donatello has a feeling of who it is that he doesn't need to check for caller I.D since they only know three humans in their entire life. The youngest one is with them, the oldest is down on the ground; court side. And their father is preoccupied at the moment; not to be distributed by his sons or any company for the next few hours. Explain later. This only leaves one person left on the list.

Donnie clicks the button on his shoulder mic to answer the call. "Hey, April," he answered as he takes a few steps away from the main group. Was she calling for a friendly chat or to make sure that Sally is with them? Well, she should know that the guys are with her as the teenager told her hours ago. A year ago, April has always constantly been telling Sally to keep her phone on at all times and tell her where she is going on the hour. But after meeting (or reuniting with her former pet turtles 15 years later whom turned into large humanoids mutants), April's worries has decreased as she completely trusts them to be and lookout for her teenage friend.

Mikey's ears perk up when the ringtone was made and looks at Donnie when he answers the call. Hearing the name of his _angelcakes_ , he totally ditches the game and rushes over to his techie brother. He hasn't seen his dream girl in such a long time. She has her busy career as a news reporter, 24/7. But in reality, it has only been last night. Not to the Mikester. To him, it felt like an eternity.

"Oh! April! Hey! What's up, April?" the flirty turtle begins. Already chatting up a storm, he then flexes his muscles, showing off even if she's not here in person. "Oh, nothing, I've been working out—"

Instead of pushing him away, Donnie halts on the spot. He is now at a fair distance from his family but not a fair distance with the tiny gap thanks to his little brother's interference. Well, he knows just what to do to make him back off. Bending his left hand back to its side pouch of his backpack, grabbing onto the long smooth object is just what the doctor ordered. He pulls his weapon out of its socket.

Just like his customised wooden staff, this one is metal and instead of a button to extend it to full length, all Donnie has to do was squeeze the silicone covering. Giving a tight squeeze, the ends only extend for short distance but the ends do produce a little electrical shock for the invading reptile to get him

" _Ahh_!"He stumbles back from the force. He feels the slight tingle going through his body and shell as Donnie places his staff back into its place. That is Donnie's way of saying: _Buzz off. Private call._

Upset that he failed to get a word from his babe, Mikey gives up and goes back to the others, resuming his joy for the main event tonight. _He only got a few words out and doesn't get a reply back from his dream girl_. _Bummer_.

Without his brother invading his space, Donnie was all alone on his portion of the platform. He diminishes the noise of the court and the audience so that he can hear only the woman's voice through the single left earmuff. His was not on speakerphone so none of his brothers or Sally would listen on the conversation.

" _Donnie, listen to me. I'm at Grand Central Station staking out Dr. Baxter Stockman_." April must have taken a big breath when the call was answered. Not to mention her voice is pretty low. She must be in a public place to be talking like this.

* * *

Turns out...April _is_ in a public place.

She said it herself. She is at _Grand Central Station_ at a very swanky restaurant name _Cipriani Dolci_ ; drinking a club soda with a slice of lime in her glass. She has been here for a few minutes before she check-in with Donnie; giving him the update.

But, she doesn't look like the April O'Neil – everyone's favourite reporter. So,…what has happened to her long auburn hair? Did she get it cut? And she wasn't wearing her yellow jacket but instead she is dolled up with a grey blazer with a long sleeve white shirt, a black pencil shirt, knee-high stocking and a pair of black high-heels.

As a reporter trying to get a major scope, she must remain incognito. That would explain why she is wearing a wig; hiding her real hair-do and wearing cheap glasses with plastic lens. And why she can't be noticed by the public since she has got a tip off of where the scientist would be.

Right now, she is talking and listening through her yellow earphone that is tucked away in her right ear.

* * *

And did she say… _Baxter Stockman?_ _The Baxter Stockman_?! Hearing the name of a famous scientist really perks Donnie's interests. He has heard all about this next version of _Albert Einstein_.

"Oh! _Baxter Stockman_! He graduated MIT at 15. He's got 134 patents. He's the lead scientist for TCRI. Big fan. The man's a genius."

It's like an encyclopaedia was installed into his brain as he knows the scientist background. Just like _Stephan Hawkings_ , _Einstein_ , _Isaac Newton_ , and all the other greatest minds in the known history to all be added to his list. Unbeknownst the others, he imagines himself hanging out with them as part of club; sharing facts and stories of their achievements. Man, that would be a dream for the brainy reptile.

The world is very lucky to have a brilliant mind in the world. They need more people like that who can help to make the world a better place for humans and animals; especially creatures like them.

And speaking of _TCRI_ ,…he clearly remembers that both April's father, Sally's father…and _Sacks_ …all used to worked for the company. That was before only two of them discovered who was really behind the project and the great fire was set; setting off a chain reaction that leads to their downfall of _two_ villains for the price of life sentences.

* * *

Right on cue, the doctor arrives at his location.

Wearing a white business suit underneath his dark grey business suit and pants with a pair of black shoes, he steps out of his limo that halted next to the station. He is an African-American with cut afro and a thick mustache. What brings out his unique taste is his dirty blond bowtie and his black horn-rimmed glasses. In his grip is his small iPad with a leather case. He was heading to a small bar where he was hoping to get a drink before he moves onto his next location as he has a big project that was about to commence very soon. As he gets out of the car, he fixes up his coat by buttoning up whilst holding his device. Closing the door shut, he feels an itch under his nose so he uses his free pointer to ease it and he goes back to fixing his coat up.

But he finds himself not standing in the but in a busy laneway. He may be shrewd, but it wasn't very smart of him to be dropped off in the middle of a hectic street.

Holding his hands up in apologetic to the angry taxi drivers as a honking bus passes by the careless scientist and heads down the street. This gives Stockman the clear to go across.

* * *

Unfortunately, April has something to say that would break his little geeky dream.

She then hovers her right hand from her ear to her glass as she fiddles with the rim. "Yeah, well, he's a genius that's about to be in a lot of trouble." She scouts out the place, keeping on a lookout for the mad genius himself.

* * *

" _Look, I think Baxter Stockman is working with Shredder_."

" _ **Shredder**_." Donatello's heart sunk. Well, some much for that dream. He will do with the other which it is plenty. More cheers were sounded from his bros, Sally and the fans as _Knicks_ scored another basket. There would always be another clever manic; hiding in the wings. Working for the virus himself. This was starting to be a thing now. So, how long has Stockman been working for Shredder? That is a major question, along with a few more. Just great. Another mystery to solve.

And speaking of tinteeth, they haven't seen the monster since they kick him off the crumbling building which formally belonged to his adopted son whom the whole city looked up to and betrayed them after they stopped the release of the deadly gas from a complicated encryption that the purple techie himself manages to crack into it and shut it down with a second to spare. What a day that was and it wasn't even lunch yet.

Donnie snaps out of reminisce this event and goes back to April. "Do you need us there?" he asked. Maybe this Stockman might have some kind of hidden weapon that could easily hurt April if she drags into this charade a little too long. The teens will drop the basketball game completely and be at her location in a few minutes. A little recon couldn't hurt.

* * *

April smiles; digging the earphone into her left ear a bit more. "Nah. Baxter is a softie." The older woman doesn't want her best friend and the others worry. Stockman is no fighter. He values brains over brawn. He will not be much trouble from what she has learnt about him.

With her hunch of Stockman working for _Shredder_ , she needs to get proof. So, how is she going to coax the doctor to spill the details? It's not like she can sweet-talk him or something. She might blow her cover if she does that.

Well, that is what she wants to ask her friend. She looks down at her left wrist to pull back her sleeve to see a bracelet with a metal slot. "Oh, but, you know,…that,…uh,… _birthday present_ that you made for me?" It looks like an ordinary accessory but once April flips the tab up, it projects a small holo-screen. On the screen it looks like a cartoon-version of the purple turtle's face. Very 80's like. This little gag made her smile.

* * *

Donnie remembers. Her birthday was only a few months ago and he decided to make something nice…and useful. "The _watch_ , yeah."

He constructed the Apple-like device that can tell more than the time. The purple turtle also did construct one for Sal as well but with a pink strap which it is different from April's green-coloured one. But the teenager got hers first and was aware of her older friend was getting one so she kept her mouth shut until that special day came along.

"I want to use it to try and hack into Baxter's emails," she explained, still scanning the area. Still, no sign of Baxter Stockman. Seems simple enough. Donnie, internally admit, can't complain. But there was a catch to the gadget.

" _Okay, April, but if you're going to hack into his accounts, you'll need to get close._ "

* * *

" _How close?_ " she asked. A metre close? A kilometre close?

"Your watch needs to be within three feet of his device – iPad, iPhone – whatever," he explained. Or he can simply hack into his accounts form where he is standing. That should be easy enough and April will not be in danger which would ease his nerves. But then again, April went through all the trouble to find out where she can find the rogue scientist, so, better not ruin it.

" _Got it._ "

* * *

So,…close to a metre. That shouldn't be a problem. And even better if he isn't using the device at all and without giving herself away. Any genius would not leave home without a device of some sorts. So, April might be in luck.

She then closes up her device. "Good looking out, buddy." Moving her hand to her ear, preparing to remove her earphone. "Talk to you soon."

* * *

The call was now ended. Looks like April has got herself occupied tonight.

A slight unpleasant sensation was swirling in his guts. What should he do? Should he tell the others about April's plan? Maybe not. Can't worry make them worry and leave the game.

Despite his doubts, Donnie trust her like his brothers and Sally does. They're family. She's a big girl. She can handle it. If she was in trouble, she would simply call them up right away.

* * *

 **Looks like April is about to begin her mission in:**

 **Heroes in the Half-Shell 2: TURTLE POWER! – April O'Neil: Undercover Ally**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys.**

 **Again…(I don't know how many times I have to say it…)…sorry for the lateness. And sorry if this chapter didn't make sense. I have been slacking off lately. I would have been like half-way there by now but** **a** **lot has happened in the news (Trump (no surprise) and the FCC are at it again!), in my social life, my videos, and my inspirations, I didn't have the strength (or the time) to work on it. But I have been doing a bit by bit each day so I wouldn't forget about it.**

 **And oh! As you know, I did spill one of the spoiler that I mention in the last story. That's right! The shipping couple are indeed Leo and Sally a.k.a Leolly or Saleo or Leovadora, or whatever you wanna call it. Not to mention that it will happen in any or all my TMNT fanfics like** _ **The Saint's Hope**_ **.**

 **Speaking of which…I am returning to that story. Sorry it has been a long time and I have noticed that you guys have been aching for a new chapter in nearly…two years now. (especially with the older version…yikes) But the reason why I haven't made any progress is I haven't written any summaries for the series. Usually, I keep them inside my head but I tend to forget from time to time. Now that I finish writing them down, I can get on with the FanFics!**

 **Not to mention my other FanFics. I still remember them when I was young without a care in the world…how times have change. Might as well get back into it!**

 **As you know, my DailyMotion account has been terminated. All of my videos on that channel are gone. But I still have the video files so I didn't lose anything. Right now, I am uploading them onto my account under the name jessie_order_production. Check it out!**

 **Plus, I too was busy with** _ **Supanova**_ **and** _ **Oz Comic Con**_ **as I had the opportunity to meet some of my favourite stars that I had the pleasure of growing up watching on the small/big screens!**

 **Well, as you have heard, Paramount Pictures are in the early stages for a third TMNT movie! About time but…they were thinking of rebooting it again since thanks to the reviews, the two movies weren't all that good. More to explain on my Deviantart page with the same name!**

 **I was also thinking about the recent events that has been happening. Especially with those little angels that have been taken away by their family. My heart and soul goes out to them and hope that someday (which would be sooner rather than later like tomorrow sooner) that they will be returned back to the arms of their love ones.**

 _ **And I mean all of them. No child left behind.**_

 **Trump has no place in this world or in this lifetime. Put him and those who stand with him in those prison and see how they like it. Make him understand what they are going through. No child should go through this kind of torture. It has already scar them for life. I got a few friends from the States who would agree with me. Including you readers.**

 **And it seems that he is making things worse. So, how long do we wait until we can boot him from the White House to the Big House?!**

 **Guess that is pretty much for me at the moment. Once again, sorry if I haven't been in touch with all of you. I am working as best as I can.**

 **Take care for now!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	4. April O'Neil - Undercover Ally

**Heroes in the Half-Shell 2: TURTLE POWER!**

 **Chapter 3 – April O'Neil: Undercover Ally**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from the writer: Man! Where's the motivation and the time to get these stories rolling?**

 **It is because with Trump in the news a lot lately? Maybe. Working on my videos? Yeah, pretty much. But…I am almost done. Believe it or not, for the 1987 cartoon, I have finished Season 9 and I will finish Season 10 this week, and for the 2012 series, I will start Season 4 either next week or the week after and finish it maybe by the end of this month or in September. Once these two series have ended, I will have plenty of time for my stories.**

 **Whatever the reason, I did manage to get the next chapter up and running. But first, let's take a look at the reviews, shall we?**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To ChelleNorlund**

 _Wow! This story is sooooooooo good. I like it a lot. I wonder when the turtles are gonna tell Sally on what they're about to say. I bet Sally will feel the same way too._

 _Keep up the good work, I hope you will update soon._

 _Thanks,_

 _ChelleNorlund._

 _ **Thanks! I hope the wait was worth it. Sorry it took so long. As for 'spilling some secrets', it will happen eventually. I like to spread things out, rather than do all it right away or in one go or something like that. But who knows what will happen. I have got the whole story planned out. You just gonna have to wait.**_

* * *

 **To Patricia Louise A. Pena**

 _keep up the good work, I hope Leonardo will confess his feelings to sally in right time._

 _ **Ohhhh, he will. And you'll never guess**_ _ **when**_ _ **. I'm not telling. It's a secret so,….shush!**_

* * *

And thanks for _**The Disney Critic Gal, Anny Shredder,**_ _**Patricia Louise A. Pena**_ and _**suntan140**_ for adding me or/and the story to their favourites. Love to have fans to come around all the time.

It is time for April's little adventure!

* * *

 **(Grand Central Station, Manhattan, NY – 8:45pm)**

The call has ended as April pulls the lone earpiece out of her ear. And looking to her left to see the objective in sight.

Dr. Baxter Stockman has entered the building.

And what coincidence that he shows up to the exact bar where the undercover reporter is hanging out. Some say it was luck or some say it was research which is what April has done to find the mischief genius himself.

The hostess directs the scientist to his table which it is located close to the entrance. "Here you are, sir."

The customer nodded. "Thank you." Baxter won't be here for long as he needs to be somewhere else. Maybe just a nice quiet drink while checking on his schedule will pass the time.

The hostess nods on the gesture and retreats back to her post. Watching the doctor like a hawk, April examines the man without giving too much away. Baxter takes his seat and place a thin object on the clean, white table cloth. Opening up the leather flap to reveal one part a glowing blue screen and the other part a built-in keyboard in which he starts pressing in commands. That looks to appear to be Baxter's iPad, no doubt about it. He never leaves home without it.

Was it too crazy to do this mission all by herself? To get any info on _Shredder_ that Baxter stores away on his device and to prove her theory on the scientist that he is in cahoots with the dangerous man on the planet? Maybe she can call the guys up again and tell them to send Sally over. She'll be here in a few minutes.

 _No_. She can't ruin her night. After finishing her school work for the week, Sally deserves some downtime. Not to mention that taken up martial arts has taken most of her time. For the past year, the young reporter has noticed a change in her teen roommate's personality. Her confidence has improved, she is well-protected and she has managed to make some friends at school. And whenever she needs to know where Sally is, her first thought would be the Turtles. That has not been a problem. Sally is growing up, and in a few years' time, she will be an adult. Which means, Sally will be old enough to make her own decisions like going to the college of her own choice to study her major or how long she can stay out for with friends without the woman worrying every step of the way. For a few years now, she has prepared her young roommate as best as she can. It will be teary when she leaves on her own. Her own dad would be proud of her and how far she has come.

But she can't get herself distract with the future at the moment. She need to stay in the present. And right now in the present, she needs to focus on her mission.

April looks down at her hi-tech watch. She has already flipped up the tab to activate the holo-screen; turning the program on with the built-in Bluetooth. The words " _NOT IN RANGE_ " were blinking on the screen. Not close enough. She flips the tab down and looks up at the occupied man. How was she gonna get close now? Why couldn't he sit at the bat? Maybe not his style. She could locate herself to the table next to her. Just a foot away would be great. But…he is still using his device. Plus, the table next to him is already occupied.

If she does hack into the tablet, it could send some kind of warning or notification that Baxter would easily detect. No. He doesn't need to use it for only a few seconds. But, when will that happen? Definitely not _after_ he leaves.

Maybe if he was busy talking to someone. Like who? A fellow colleague or… _a fan of his work_ …

That could work! No doubt any geeks in his evil club or from the _Foot Clan_ would show up tonight. And maybe enough time to talk up a storm about his line of work and achievement.

 _It's now or never_. She needs to make a move. April hops out of her seat, pushes up her glasses up and makes her way towards Stockman. _Showtime_.

As she draws closer to him, April's heart begins to speed up. _Just pretend he is Channing Tatum or Chris Evans. Either one of them would work for me and Sally (if she was here)_. But she keeps on walking. Coming to few steps away, she puts on an _admirer_ personal with her hand locked together in front. Her phone is grasped in her tight grip. _Act like a fan. Someone who admires his work._

"Excuse me," she speaks up; getting his attention.

He looks up to see a young, slim woman with black glasses in a nice suit; standing before him. Is she a waitress who works here? No, her uniform is a lot different from the hostess that directed to his table. Maybe she is the manager or something? No,…judging from her mild fidgeting posture and quirky smile, she was neither.

April gives off a light girly giggle, quickly hover her hand over her heart; apologetically, and puts it back into place and takes a step closer. "Um, sorry. It's just…aren't you, um—"

But he was quick to the punch. "As much as I'd like to be someone that a girl like you would recognise, I can assure you…" he shakes his head, "…you _don't_ know who I am."

Poor girl. She might have mistaken him for someone like Denzel Washington or Will Smith. He was hoping that his prompt answer would urge the girl to leave and mind his own business as he looks back to his device.

Well, for a genius, he is wrong. _Time to work your magic, April_.

"You're _Baxter Stockman_." Baxter stops what he is doing and looks back at her again. April presses on. " _PhD_. Graduated from _MIT_ at 15 years old." She got some of these facts from her good friend, plus researching a few more details. "Your innovations in nanorobotics at _TCRI_ have been… _truly_ inspirational for me."

A smile curled on his face as she chuckles some more like this was the best day ever. So,…she _does_ know who he is. He almost fell off his table as her mouth runs of his recent work. Never in his life has he noticed by anyone who has heard of him. He would usually meet some fans at conventions or exhibitions. He was very much touched. And such a pretty one too. Never seen much of them in the field lately. He was a bit taken back by judging her on the spot. Maybe he should be carefully on what he says in front of company. Who knows what they have to say.

"I'm so sorry," she apologises. "I'm just like… _I'm a nerd_!" _Isn't anyone in whatever field they are in like books and film?_ If she was truly a fan of his work, she would feel extreme bad for invading his space.

"No, please." He pats an extra seat next to his. " _Geek out_. Please."

If she was a mega-fan, she would explode. As a decent human being who is a top-notch reporter,…she has to put on a class act. For the sake of her mission. Like an actress, playing a role. But…sitting close to Stockman to swipe the data that she needs? Just the opportunity that she needed.

" _Really_?"

Baxter nods. "Yeah." A nice conversation between experts will the pass the time and just what both of them hoped. For Stockman, to spend quality time with an attractive woman whom would point out different theories on parallel universes. And for O'Neil, enough time to grab the data and vamoose.

"Oh. Thank you," said the pleased April as she slides onto her seat, putting her closed phone on the table. She better thank Donnie later for giving her some interesting facts on the doc. Speaking of which,…the smart turtle himself would kill for to have a conversation with the scientist himself. If he is in the employ of the Japanese criminal himself.

"Yeah," Baxter chuckles.

Her glasses were started to fall off again as April pushes them off before she resumes to speak. "Um,…actually, though,…there's a big difference. I'm a _nerd_ , not a geek."

As she talks, April looks down at her watch. She was definitely more than three feet away. And best of all,…Stockman isn't using his iPad. All the more reason to activate her program. Flipping up the tab, the download commences. The connection picks up the nearby device and starts to copy all the info that Baxter has on his machine. A light blue hue was shown on the larger tablet with the leather case closed up. April hopes that he doesn't spot it or else her cover is blown.

"Um,…it's the difference between, like,… _Lord of the Rings_ and _Harry Potter_."

The scientist expression lit up at her explanation. " _Oh_!"

"…or, um,… _TED Talks_ and _Comic-Co—_ "

Baxter nods, catching on. " _Comic-Con_! Yeah!" He then does the most obnoxious laugh as April giggles along with it.

"Wow!" Clearly, he too knows the difference. Nor that he doesn't mind. As long as either one of them is very passionate of a particular subject or any popular culture.

Baxter downgraded his laugh. "Yeah."

April didn't bother to look at her watch. She was only at 30%. Only a minute to go and she is in the clear.

A young male – possible in his mid 20's – with a messy brown short cut, a cream jacket with a brown checked long-sleeved top, cargo brown pants and a pair of brown sneakers with a green shoulder bag over his left shoulder approaches their table. "Dr. Stockman." The doctor looks over to his left to see whom has interrupted him. "We just got confirmation, sir. The " _package_ "…is shipping later tonight," the messenger boy confirmed.

 _The_ _ **package**_ _! Must be Shredder. No doubt about it._ While Baxter isn't looking at her, April looks down at her watch. The download speeds up to 46%. Just about 30 seconds and she is good to go.

"Well, make sure they're tracking it every step of the way," he said, grateful to hear the news. April looks up to see the doctor giving his tablet to the boy. _Oh, no_ … April looks down at her watch. Her expression doesn't show any sign of panic but her heart is speeding up. So is the download that just past 56% and is rising steady. Any second now, the iPad will move away, the signal will become weak and the download will be halted. April was internally begging the younger man to stay for just a few second.

Baxter hands over his device to the carrier who places it in his bag. Now that the deed is done, the intolerant doctor clasps his hands together and rest them on the table. "And Trevor,…I'm _done_ working for the day." Baxter motions his head towards his pretty guest. The messenger boy – whose name is Trevor by Baxter – looks over to April. She presents a small grin at Trevor whom returns one. The famous doctor has company and doesn't want to be disturbed while he is on a date.

Not wanting to rude for another second, this cues Trevor to leave the table and head out of the restaurant as he pushes pass a few people and heads down the nearby stairs. April watches him go as the device in his satchel went from three feet away to out of distance.

April looks down at her holo-screen. The words _DOWNLOAD INTERRUPTED. DEVICE OUT OF RANGE_. Great. And with only 38% left to competition.

She needs an excuse. Any excuse to leave to hunt the iPad down and finish the download. Looking at her small rectangle device with the yellow cover that she left on the table, it came to her.

Baxter turns back to his lovely guest for the night. "So, yo—"

But April holds up her pointer; indicating to "hold a second". She quickly grabs her phone and places against her ear. "I just have to take this. Really quick." She then holds her phone on her chest to muff the noise from the other end. "It's my _boyfriend_. I'm sorry." Giving the doctor a remorseful look, she then scoots off her seat and takes a step away from the table.

Baxter's smile drops complete when the _b_ word was mention from her lips. "Oh, you have a boyfriend. Of course you do." Just when he was about to ask if she was seeing anyone. He was hoping it wasn't someone from the science committee or a Nobel Prize winner or, more importantly, a _no, I'm not seeing anyone. I would like give you my number, so we can keep in touch. Maybe our first date will be conduct an experiment together_.

 _Honestly,…no_. But she nods in regret as she takes another step towards the exit. Since when does April have the time to find a man in her life? She has her mother, her older sister, Sally, Vern and the Turtles in her life. Who needs a boyfriend? Plus, she has her busy career as a news reporter by day and undercover agent for her ninja friends at night. Speaking of, she needs to stay focus on her mission. The more she stalls her time with Baxter, the further away her target will get. And by then, it will be all worth for nothing to get the dirt on _Shredder_.

But Baxter would like to know if her man has not only the looks, but the smart like he does. "But," his voice stops April in her tracks, "does your boyfriend know the difference between _pi_ _to the third decimal point_ , and _pi to the fifteenth decimal point_?"

If Donnie was here in her place, he would answer that riddle on the spot. But April, instead, draws a blank look with a forced smile. "It has been truly been an _honor_ to meet you. And you are _really_ one of the greatest mind of our generation." And she was being sincere. Even if he does work for an international manganic. "Bye," April quietly muttered as she awkwardly walks away.

Baxter watches the mysterious women as she disappears into the crowd. Just like _Cinderella_. All alone, he dejectedly signs. _Great_. So much for making an electric connection. And she is already taken which it is a bummer. No doubt that she will return to finish the conversation.

* * *

She was close. _This_ close to getting the info of _Shredder_ from Baxter. And no doubt she can go back to coax the doctor now. Or else her cover will be blown and she will probably lose her only chance to find out what Baxter is planning with the _Shredder_.

Rushing down the first flight of stairs, she stops running in her high heels and looks over the busy crowd. She sees the messenger boy (I think Trevor was his name) himself already at the bottom level and was walking across the courtyard. Pressing forward, he swipes out his phone from his trousers' pocket to check his texts. He was heading towards the exit. If she stalls any longer, he will be long gone. Out of her sight and reach. And the mission will certainly fail.

What can April do? Shadow from behind until the download is complete? He might notice the same woman that he saw in the restaurant with Stockman; stalking him.

But what if she was someone else? Like maybe without her wig and glasses? Could work. And maybe with a different jacket on. April now wishes she brought a bag with a change of clothes. If she did, it wouldn't be enough time to get change. He would be long gone once she is done.

The sound of giggling catches April's attention. Looking ahead to see a group of girls – all in short checkered skirts, white mid-riff shirts, different colour high-knee socks and high-heels on. Some have black jackets on and their hair is all styled up and their faces are all glamour with makeup on. Only two guys were with them; one was dressed as the Scarecrow from _Wizard of Oz_ and the other was a Pharaoh. April also sees other people wearing costumes. Well, it is Halloween. She and her friends need to plan something for that occasion. Maybe think about that later. Right after the mission.

They were all taking photos, showing off their poses and their good sides for, maybe, I don't know, their page on the social media website or something.

And little Trevor here…was heading towards them.

Maybe if she blends in with the girls and gets Trevor to pose for a few pictures with them, it will provide her enough time to resume the download and get all the info on _Shredder_. Perfect!

Only, there is…one little problem. April looks like she is ready for an interview; not to _show it_. Not to worry. She does have her white top. She does have her high heels on. And she is wearing knee-high stocking. You can't see them while wearing the pencil skirt. She is just missing a few more on her list and she is ready to intercept.

Not too far from their right was a small clothing kiosk. And one of the clothing items that they are selling is a rack of checkered skirts. Just what she needs.

 _Well, Trevor, get ready to be blown away._

With a new plan set, April was on the move. As she walks down the second flight of stairs, she also, with ease, slides her jacket off. She was also keeping an eye on Trevor as she pries the clothing off of her.

As she descends more, she can easily see an I.D. card of the words _TCRI_ on. Must be one of Stockman's employees running his little errand. Getting coffee for him, filing and copying some documents, getting updates on a certain criminal locked up in the _Big House_. That kind of jazz.

Getting close to the bottom of the staircase, a bin was on her left as she throws the jacket into the dump. She doesn't need it as she brought it from a discount shop. There goes $10 that she will never get back. Oh well.

April begins to speed up a little until she walking at the same length but a few metres apart. She looks back to Trevor who was still getting through the crowd while on the phone. He looks up from time as he nearly collides with passing crowds; slowing him down. They are both getting close to the certain group as April doesn't have much time. She needs to act now.

And the certain kiosk was in her sight. And so was that skirt. Pulling off her glasses, she snatches the blue skirt off the rack with ease. Good thing the cashier wasn't around to see it or else April would be in a lot of trouble for pulling the _five-finger-discount_ under her nose.

Throwing her fake glasses in another section, she unstraps the checker skirt and wraps it around her waist and locks the metal cuffing on. To make sure that her pencil-skirt is not shown, she rolls them to her waist to show off the high-knee stockings.

After fixing the skirt up, April sees a small black jacket, all folded up and rested on the top rail of a chair. Bonus! She quickly swipe that off.

Rolling up her white sleeves, she puts the jacket on. Just like some of the girls, she pulls the bottom part of her white shirt, unbuttons the first few bottom buttons and ties the two ends in a knot, showing off her flat stomach. Just one more thing left to do to complete this look.

Grabbing the front part of the blond hairpiece, April swiftly does a _Hannah Montana_ and pulls the wig off to let loosen her long auburn locks as they were free to breath the fresh subway air. She throws the wig onto the floor and sturts her stuff.

April O'Neil has made a dramatic costume change by taking some pieces of items away and replace them with new ones. If a few boys were looking at her, their minds would certain been blown away.

Now that she looks the part, it is time to blend in with the group and halt Trevor in his path.

April looks over to see Trevor back on his phone as he takes a slower pace but leaning toward the left. A cowboy was walking the other way when she grabs hold of his hat. She now walks beside Trevor who was complete unaware of her.

"Look, everybody. I got a cowboy," April announces to the girls as she puts the hat on his head. This catches their attention as they see one of theirs manages to snag a random from the crowd. One look at a total _handsome_ stranger and the girls are all over him. _Hook, line and sinker_. Only two girls have got their hands on him as the rest eyes all over him. "Look at those muscles, am I right? _Wow_."

The attractive ladies have completely no idea that April was acting the part. As for Trevor,…he was certainly liking this. He is single at the moment. Maybe he can exchange a number with one of them if any of them are available. He was totally falling for this ruse that April set him up.

One of the girls with the camera was setting up the shot as April, the groupie with the _cowboy_ all lined up for a shot. " _Cheers_!" Trevor does a ludicrous smile; showing off his teeth, as the picture was taken.

Since she has managed to lure him into the trap, there is one thing that April needs to get from him. After the shot was taken, April down at her left wrist. The metal tab was already opened to show the holo-screen. The download has resume its progress until it reaches 100%. A little goofy turtle with a purple mask then shows up. The transfer was a successful.

She doesn't need Trevor or the iPad anymore. She has already got what she has came for. No reason to stick around anymore, she decided to leave the awestruck gentleman with the cute girls at his mercy. Breaking away from the group, April looks down at her device and is ready to sync it up to her phone.

 _Mission Complete_.

* * *

 **It's party time! And you'll know what I mean in:**

 **Heroes in the Half-Shell 2: TURTLE POWER! – Having a Ball**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey, everyone. Well, all I can say is Trump…is a full-blown traitor to the entire world. And it is getting worse. I can pretty much tell you guys would agree with me.**

 **He doesn't care about the country and his people. He's literally throwing them under the bus (No kid from the meeting he had with Putin). He only cares about making a profit and making it all about him and sucking up to the other nations like Russia and North Korea. He captures children and locks them up in detention centres (one of them died and it was a toddler. Couldn't stomach it.). He separates immigrations. He tells everyone that the media is the enemy and someone fires on a newspaper station in a small town. There have been a few more mass shootings since he has taken office. And…he cut in front of the Queen for crying out loud! And he thinks he is the smartest person alive, (Can you say "** _ **INSANE**_ **"?) and he just diss Lebron for his intelligent who opened a** _ **I Promise**_ **school in his hometown of Ohio.** _ **Seriously**_ **? Can he be a bit idiotic? Everyone is firing back at him – including the First Lady herself! That's right…she is defending Lebron instead of her backstabbing husband. #Lebron2020 for President. Let's make that happen, people!**

 **And there have been so many white racists out and about, they are losing their jobs (and respects) when they are recorded for doing their shit to the people of colour and it goes viral. This is what Trump is turning them into.**

 **If you guys follow me on Twitter ( JessieOrderPro), I retweeted this video of a women calling the ICE of a colour skin mother who is breastfeeding her child in the public with the #CoffeeCarol. Got some great likes, comments and retweets from it and some more people are adding a few more which I think you should check it out if you hate the** _ **hate & nasty**_ **. Need more love in this world. (I did another one for #BostonBarry. Not as much as the other one but still.)**

 **Despite the different colour of skin, we are all the same. There is only one race and that is the** _ **human race**_ **. Can I get an amen?**

 **Plus, climate change is our true enemy of the century as we will enter what I learn is the "hothouse" stage. But I think they said that they are ways to prevent this like plant more trees, cut the pollution like shut down the coal mines, take less flights, catch public transports, carpool to take more cars off the road (I might save up for an electric car), uses LED lights, ride a bike to get to places. Anything to help save our planet! Watch** _ **Captain Planet**_ **! (I should watch that show for my Let's Watch! series. Enjoyable show and you learn something!)**

 **Well, I got those off my chest. Hope you guys like the next chapter. We will be back with the Turtles and Sally in the next one! I will try my very best to get these done as I can but I will take my time to perfect it. Plus, I am rewriting my** _ **The Saint's Hope**_ **as we speak. Just fixing it up but not changing much as I have almost lost my touch with the fanfic. Getting this motivation rolling.**

 **If you guys are Sonic fans, some behind the scenes pics of the upcoming movie are online. I don't know much about the plot or anything other than some of the cast, I'm hoping that**

 **Guess that is pretty much it for me at the moment. Take your time to read this story and the others while I will get the next one moving!**

 **Take care for now!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	5. Having a Ball

**Heroes in the Half-Shell 2: TURTLE POWER!**

 **Chapter 4 – Having a Ball**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from the writer: Hey guys. Sorry for the lateness. Had my mum's birthday, Father's Day, Madman Festival, and other things like my videos. I have finally finished my 1987's cartoon and the 2012 series! With them done, I can focus on my next project. Other than ROTTMNT, what show should I watch? Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation? Captain Planet? Gargoyles? (Sounds like I wanna watch something in the 90's or something? My favourite era!) You guys choose! (But I do have requests and such from my viewers at the moment. Maybe I'll choose them.)**

 **Let's get the reviews out of the way like always, shall we?**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To ChelleNorlund**

 _This is a very good chapter, April is very good wearing that green skirt with her white top as well. It goes well with her brown hair.  
Plus, I followed you on Twitter, which my name on Twitter is (RochelleNorlund). Also, I heard about LeBron James, he was going to be in a sequel of Space Jam, which I heard that we are one step closer to get a Space Jam 2. As for Trump, he is not being a very good president, but I do wish Obama could be our president again, he did a wonderful taking care of our country & his people as well. I know presidents can not be presidents again for the third time...can they?  
Keep up the good work, I hope you will update soon.  
Thanks,  
ChelleNorlund._

 _ **Uhh,…it was a blue/black checkered skirt in the movie. I forgot to put that one in.  
And I have noticed. Thanks for following me!  
And I love the first one. My brother and I, when we were little, we used to act out some scenes. Mostly with Bugs and Daffy. You know the ones when they went to Michael Jorden's home to get his things. When Daffy gets attack by the dog and when Bugs answer the door to let the injured Daffy in. Those scenes were hilarious.  
If only granting Obama another term. Then we wouldn't be having this problem with Trump in the first place. He's bring so much hate into the White House, it is almost become the new norm. I think Nixon went through the same thing when he was in charge but the difference is that he resign and I doubt Trump will do the same thing.**_

* * *

 **To sweetpye**

 _I discover your stories this morning and I totaly love them  
sorry for my mistakes English isn't my first language so if you want to put french dialogue in it let me know_

 _ **Thanks! And your English is fine. I understand what you meant. I don't speak in a second language but I used to do Indonesian and Italian many years ago.**_

* * *

 **To rinpup14**

 _Oohh u should have sally wear a costume since the Halloween parade Mikey joined in the movie have her as Harley Quinn but in her original black and red body suit but now headpiece instead a cute blonde pigtail will not white faced makeup either have it regular eyeshadow the black mask and luscious red lipstick and of course can't go wrong without the mallet_

 _ **Yeah…I should have…but I might mention something from the Marvel/DC in this chapter.**_

* * *

And thanks for _**sweetpye**_ for adding me or/and the story to their favourites. Love to have fans to come around all the time.

The Turtles and Sally are back again! And to find out something…horrifying at the end.

* * *

 **(Madison Square Garden – 9:50pm)**

The crowd was on fire tonight!

Well,…technically, only the _Knicks_ fans themselves were on fire tonight. Why is that? Well, it might have to do with the score board with _Knicks_ – 11 and _Clippers_ – 5. The game was looking in their favour but anything can happen for the rest of the game. They have only two quarters left before the final buzzer.

And the winning team is currently on the move to get the ball back to their side of the court to score another two points.

" _DEFENSE_!" This was followed by a double clap or stomp and process was repeated until the ball in the hands of a _Knicks_ player.

The five teens were too chanting away in support of their team in their seats inside the _Jumbotron_. Raph and Mikey were now sitting on the lower scaffolding with their legs handing over the edge, Donnie was bending at his knees and Leo and Sally were standing up; side-by-side, either jumping or clapping to the rhythm.

There were only two pizza slices left. And after the others had their fill, Mikey was free to devour the remaining pie. He wasn't cheering alongside his bros and friend as he was taking the first bite on a new slice.

Mikey pulls the slice away; closing his eyes shut to taste the blend of fantastic favour. Only the stretchy dairy products stays attach to his mouth before breaking apart. The orange turtle was so busy savouring the delicious meal… he didn't even bother to notice that he is moving the box at a steep angle.

With the sudden change, the last slice loses its grip and begins to slides off the box. The remaining crusts too slides down but only stopped at the side. The lone pizza, however, was a bit bigger to halt so instead, it slides over the side…and descends to the ground. Did it land on the railing? No. Has Mikey noticed the falling pizza and catches it with ease? No. Did the pizza continue to fall at a high distance and didn't stop until it hits the shiny floor below?

Seeing the deep-fried dish go splat just above the causes the teens in the floating small space high above the court to stop cheering.

They all saw the small triangle food with some of its greasy sauce escaping its folds to make a stain on the court. It was like time has come to a complete stop when it happened. They were all tensed up and their hearts were racing like deers in headlights.

Simultaneously, the three older Turtles and their friend all looked at the one being who was carrying the pizza. Bearing his teeth, Mikey looks from where the last slice was to his family with the most petrified look on his face. _Oh…shell…_

It remains on the court. The ninjas pray that no one would noticed the pizza. And if that happens, the first thing that fans, players or security would do is to look up and see some gate crashers. That is when their cover is truly blown.

Back on the court, nobody seems to notice the lone pizza on the ground as they were too busy focusing on the game. The ball made by the _Clippers_ was thrown and caught by DeAndre Jordan as he now runs with it. On defence was Lou Amundson of the _Knicks_ as he tries his best to get the ball out of his grip. Jordan dibbles the ball for only a step and heading towards the unknown pizza.

Shaking her head, Sally was watching the scene unfold with her friends as she too noticed that player was heading towards the leftover snack. _Oh, no, no, no, no, no, n—_

As his left foot comes for a landing, it steps onto the pizza. Expected for the friction, he wasn't ready for the greasiness to make him slip and lose his footing. He falls on his side.

Seeing what just happened, the ones up in the _Jumbotron_ all vamoose away from the edge…and vanishes in the shadows.

DeAndre loses his grip on the ball as Lou dives in for it. But the _Knicks_ player was quick to act as he rushes back to the ball and grips it with all his might. He and Lou are now fighting over the ball as the other players all circled around them. The crowd got a bit restless but shocked when DeAndre made the fall.

The closest umpire enters the scene, blows the whistle twice and has both his thumbs up. " _Jump ball_!" he calls out.

But DeAndre thinks otherwise. " _Jump ball_?! _No way_!" He grabs the ball from Lou's hands, swings to sit onto his backside and lift up his left foot. He then points to the cause of his fall. "It's _pizza_ on my _Nike_! It's _pizza_!" The pizza that he stepped on remains stuck to the sole of his clean sneakers which begins to peel away. J.J Redick, Austin Rivers, Matt Barnes and Spencer Hawes were all seeing this. They didn't see the pizza on the court and frankly, they were dumbfounded.

Along with the crowd, Vern and Alessandra were surprised at this. They didn't see anyone throw the fried dinner onto the court. "Look at it. Look at my shoe. Explain that to me. It's _pizza_ on my Nike!" He was hoping that the umpire would vouch for him; speculating if someone was trying to throw or stop the game, but the referee wasn't too surprised about this.

The umpire shrugs his shoulder. "Hey, man, welcome to _New_ York." He was not flabbergasted by this. And so were the other _Knicks_ players and the supporters. There are more than 100 pizzerias in the _Big Apple_. Guess he doesn't come the city more often. Looks like DeAndre here needs a brand new of kicks before he can play again. He takes his dirty kicks off as a mixture of boos and cheers erupted in the stadium. It only takes a short intermission for either a quick change-over or enough time to clean up the mess.

Only Vern (and some spectres) looks up to see the crowded place of the _Jumbotron_. Only the older gentleman has a feeling that they would be here tonight as the proof of their spitballs was one thing.

Only maintenance workers can access the area. And the only thing that they would find is a discarded pizza box with a few crust pieces.

* * *

 **(Somewhere in the sewers, close-by – 9:51pm)**

After sneaking through the shafts, exit out through the main vent, and down into the nearest manhole, the five teens race through the sewer tunnels and travel to the next destination. They were hoping that they were not spotted by the authorises on sneaking into the MSG to see the _Knicks_ play and hoping that they are not being trailed by them. But they haven't been followed thanks to their ninja training.

Mikey was the only one on his board as he performs tricks while everyone else flips and jumps over obstacles like a simple run of parkour. Sally was easing her way with a few tricks of freerunning but it has proved difficult for a year so she sticks with running for most of the way.

"That was a close call," Donnie speaks up, performing a forward roll as Mikey flies over on his board. They were trained ninjas. Highly skilled warriors. How could something so small almost gave themselves away? They better make sure that will never happen again.

"We're gonna have to find a new spot to watch the game now, Mikey," the red brute snarls at the accidental turtle. He (plus the others) were non-pussed of what the baby of the family has done.

The _Jumotron_ was the only place where four large turtles and their friends can see the game up close like any fan. And seeing on TV doesn't count. They wanna be where the action is but it is not as simple to sit in the audience like everyone else. They tried to do that but where can they get large trench coats, scarfs and fedora hats to cover their whole mutant reptilian bodies and not give themselves away?

And thanks to their rambunctious little brother, their secret spot would have been comprised and now would be off limits. No doubt that they would set up a security camera inside the _Jumbotron_ if the Turtles try to sneak in in the distance future.

Maybe _Time Squares_ would show a live feed of the match. If not, they could watch it from home. If the master would allow it. Their rat sensei has been engaged in an activity that provides him total serenity and no distraction from his wilful children and company. In other words, no noises or disturbances. It has been nearly a full day when it began and when they last saw him or interact with him.

Maybe if they get home fast enough, they can still see the end of the game just before the final buzzer. Until the clearance of the _Jumbotron_ is checked out, the teen will have to find another way to watch their games before they can return. Or something else in the meantime.

Which is why Mikey has come to a complete stop when the bright colourful lights, sounds and cheers erupted. Curiosity got the better of him as he sees what is through the grate. It causes a great grin to appear on Mikey's playful face. Leo and Donnie run past him.

" _MIKEY_!" Raph loudly growls at his distracted brother while in mid-flip. His little brother is not paying attention yet again. Guess an overdue whooping is in order.

Sally was behind the pack when she slows down. She sees Mikey; smiling widely, looking through out on the streets. What is he seeing? Standing beside her orange friend, she looks through the grate as well.

Colourful skeleton puppets were up high, alive, while the performance does his/her very best to control them by sticks. Bright colours were painted on either animated object or people, and drum bands were going at it as they travel down the streets. The streets were barricade with spectators on one side; decked out in costumes, and the performers on the other side as painted and clothed up for such an occasion.

The local and visitors were all dazzling up for the _Day of the Dead_. It only goes for a few days to pay their respects to the family and friends that are no longer with them. And what better way to celebrate the first day than on Halloween itself to show the _Big Apple_ how vibrancy and resilience it is.

Mikey's brother all stopped running and all joined him. "Mikey, what are you doing?" Raph asked. Mikey is known to get distracted very easily. It's somewhat a curse in the family.

The orange turtle has his hands gripped on the steel grate and leaned in to get a closer look. "It's the _Halloween parade_ , bro," he excitedly answered. The three elders all looked through the grate. They can all see the _NYC Village Halloween Parade_ going down the street, making their annual appearance. "I always _wanted_ to be in the Halloween parade." He and his bros would easily win the _Best Costume_ contest. Maybe there is one if they go check it out. He also sees a number of scary costumes in the audience. Even more lifelike than them. He then releases his grip on the grate and takes a step back but doesn't break his view on the spectacle. "It's the one night of the year where we fit it."

Of course. The only time that the guys can go out without the use of disguises is the day of _Halloween_. He remembers back to all those years back when they were young and innocent, their father used to take them out for good ol' _trick or treating_ for some candy. By the end of the night, they would have enough to last for months. Well, all excepts for Mikey as he eats all of his in one sitting and gets sick the next day. Poor _greedy_ little turtle. And that is when he tries to steal his brothers'.

With no homework holding her down for the week, Sally could use a night to party. She places her hand on Mikey's shell. "Well, we're not waiting around for another year." She looks to the others who were not as energetic as she or Mikey is. "C'mon! Let's go up top and let loose for once!" She may not be in costume, but, damn, she has been working off her butt with school and protecting the city with her friends and a teen girl like her deserves to shake her groove thing and have fun with the Turtles.

But only Leo gets the call. As the leader, he makes the final decision for the team. Only he vouches for them. Shaking his head was not the clear answer that Sally was hoping for. But Mikey didn't turn his head around to see his answer. He was too busy entranced with the sight of the parade.

"Mikey,…we'll _never_ fit in," the leader counters. "We're _ninjas_. We live in the shadows." He lightly slaps his hand on Mikey's shoulder before taking off with Raph. " _Let's go_!" Donnie was next to go but not before looking at Mikey and nods in the same direction which then he joins his older bros. They need to get a move on. They have wasted enough time and they are missing out more of the game if they don't find a TV and quick. But they can have fun without getting involved with the humans. They got April and Sally. And maybe Vern. They had plenty of fun even before they met them. Who says you need people or the surface world to have a good time?

Maybe for Mikey. He then remembers about wanted to be closer to the court where the humans are located. It was more about being accepted to the public for who they are, not _what_ they are. If only that was possible.

Only the youngest stays behind as Sally joins the others. Slightly disappointed that they won't be able to join in on the fun. But she knows someone who does. More like a one-in-a-life-opportunity kind of deal. And they have left him, all by himself.

Mikey nods. "Yeah. _Let's go_." And he doesn't mean going with his brothers.

 _Time to get his party animal on._

* * *

Covers from the sewers open up as the lone Turtle ascends to the surface. Steam evaporates in the street as the ninja makes his appearance to the outside world. At first, one sight of the large reptile in the middle of the streets and everyone would make a break for it, to spot a large being; completely difference from them. They would feel scared, confused,… _fearful_ …of his appearance.

But…for some reason, they didn't run away. Well, for one obvious reason.

As he comes up to the street level, Mikey bends upward from his kneeling position and stands up straight; taking in the sights of the colourful boulevard. " _Cool_ …" he utters loudly.

Everyone was all decked out in their Halloween duds. Some scary, some cute and cuddly, and some just rocking out the scene before them. But not as scary as he is. And they didn't mind. Anyone who is looking at the big guy wearing a giant turtle costume in the middle of the street would nod in approval. Plus, the music was on fire tonight as Outasight's _The Wild Life_ was blasted throughout the street and the audience is clapping and dancing to the beat.

Mikey does a 360 scan while remaining on the spot. He dreams of seeing the parade up close and he was now living it! He feels like a little kid while witnessing the _Fourth of July_ fireworks with Christmas in the mix. And he was loving it.

Some whirling sound has caught his attention as Mikey looks down to his left. A small yellow convertible was rolling the street. The colourful turtle points at the cute vehicle before making a small U-Turn and halts in front of the big reptile.

What happens next will amaze the ninja himself. As the parade goes around them, the car stands on its back wheel…to reveal a costumed-wearing person from underneath stands up on his two feet. He flips up the front grill to reveal his recognizable mask.

Dressed down in black with bright yellow chest plate – the same colour as his ride - he wears black gloves on his hands to fight off the coldness of the night and knees pads to protect his knees from scraping the hard ground. The back wheels were clamped on the side of his feet with smaller wheels on the front part of the shins and secured around his forearms is the front wheels so when he crouches down into the small space and controls the wheels with a small joystick like a video game controller.

As he stands, the folding car produces a mechanical sound; very similar to the fans of the franchise know.

It was a small person, around the same height as Mikey is, in the same car. And he is dressed-up as Bumblebee from _Transformers_. The live-action movies, in which Mikey and the others love despite the bad reviews from critics. Mikey nearly drops his jaws when he saw the transformation of his favourite _Autobot_.

"Looking good, _bro_ ," the party-goer calls out. He noticed the large costume in his way and was amazed by the detail of it. It looks very real to him and very rad.

Mikey was blown away by the costume before him. " _Whoa_ …" he utters. And he thought _Shredder_ 's robotics armour was impressive with the flying blades and all. This was something else. _Bumblebee_ holds up his free hand; urging the party animal himself to give him a high-five. Showing the biggest grin on his face, Mikey returns the favour. "Thanks, man." After giving the sick dude the gesture, _Bumblebee_ turns back to the original way as he folds the hood over his head, and converts back into a miniature yellow Camero to resume his driving.

Mikey watches him go as he pivots the other direction. The dude in the folding car…wasn't scared of him.

He thinks he is in costume. And he likes it. Probably everyone here does. But Mikey didn't care about it. _Bumblebee_ thinks he is awesome.

If only he knew that he wasn't wearing one. If only the whole world knew who he and his brothers were. They are the ones who kicked _Shredder_ 's metal butt all the way to the _Big House_. The City of _New York_ would be grateful for bringing peace once more to their fair city.

As the parade goes one way, Mikey goes the other way, the same direction that he and his team were heading. He cheerfully chuckles when he hears someone calling his name.

" _Mikey_. _Mikey_." Mikey looks forward and motions his eyes to the source. A manhole cover was slightly lifted to show his older brother's blue mask. He though it was Raph at first due to his fuming look on his face until he saw the faded scar just next to his right eye.

A few minutes ago, he and the others noticed that they were one ninja short. And after coaxing the info from the kunoichi herself, Leo makes a quick deadline to the nearest manhole to find his troublemaking brother up to his tricks. And _right_ in the middle of the street. In a crowded place.

 _Oh…shell_.

Just before, Leo did point out that they were supposed to be _ninjas_. You know, _living in the shadows_ was in the whole job seen by humans or anyone was a major weakness. Didn't their youngest brother forget the memo or something? No. He was too busy distracted with all the noises and colourful presence like a kid in a candy store or at a theme park.

The cheerful reptile pointed at his caution brother. His big bro needs to relax. All this leadership is stressing him out. "What's the problem?"

Sure, the place is packed with hundreds of humans, but it was Halloween and he doesn't feel the need to wear a disguise to hide his appearance. Raph and Donnie would be in on this but they have to follow their leader instead. Plus, they were aching to back to the rest of the game to see if _Knicks_ are slipping or not.

"This is my _city_." He does a small hop and slams down on the cover, pushing his nosey brother back into the tunnel; earning a rough grunt when the metal lid smacks his face. Leo almost loses his footing on the ladder thanks to Mikey's action. "These are _my people_!"

The Mikester is not gonna let _anybody_ butt into his fun. He is the party animal and tonight is _his_ night.

Another party-goer was heading in Mikey's way. He is all lit up with flashing neon lights with an attachable speaker and a pair of wireless mics. As the orange turtle comes closer to him, he yanks the free mic which the DJ didn't resist.

He was about to do something that he feels like he will never get a chance to do. Taking a deep breath, he brings the mic close to his mouth as the song comes a pause. _MC Mikey is in the house!_

" _Is_ _ **New York**_ _in the HHHHOOOUUUUUSSSSSEEEEEE_?!" he vocalized at the top of his lungs for the whole neighbourhood to hear him, throwing his free hand high in the air. The parade doesn't break their rhythm. But the crowd does erupt in a roar of cheers, as well as the DJ himself. Nodding his head of approval and shaking his left hand with the other mic intact, he too likes this party-goer's enthusiasm. They need more people like him to spread some joy and cheers in their fair city after what they went through a year ago.

The orange ninja pumps his fist in the air. " _WWHHOOOOOOO_!" Michelangelo was certainly at the right place _at_ the right time. And never wants to leave anytime sooner.

Too bad he has to.

Mikey didn't register any movement when sweatsuit wrapped tightly around his waist makes a huge tugged down; causing him to drop down.

The whole street at the moment was his stage and he was tonight's MC/performer. If this was a stage, there would be one of those large hooks that snag any bad performers off the stage via backstage. But instead of a hook, it was Raph's giant hand as he climbed up the nearest manhole cover that his nuisance little brother happens to be nearby; making a fool out of himself.

He has to make this fast and make this quick. Once his shell was turn to him; using his years of intense ninja training, Raph reaches out his clothing, gets a good grip and pulls towards him and into the man hole and falls down the tunnel as he hops of the ladder.

This causes him to lose his grip on the small microphone in his grip as it drops to the floor. This action actually spooks the DJ himself since the party turtle has decided to split before the show even began.

* * *

Raph manages to snag the party animal from his adoring crowd and away from the public. It was a long drop for the two mutants as they hit the ground floor to meet up with the rest of the team.

And they were not too happy about their little brother's reckless stunt judging the look on their faces. Well, mostly Leo's and Raph's. The leader has his arms crossed over and the muscle here was about to blow a fuse. Mikey has clearly exposed themselves to the outside world. If word has gotten out and their father hears a peep from this, they would spend many hours in the torturous _Ha'shi_.

Mikey was just about to lose his balance but thankfully, Sally was right beside him as she grabs hold of his left arm to steady himself. "How was that, Mikey?" she asked the youngest friend about his first experience in the coolest parade on the block.

The youngest dude was in a daze and has the goofiest smile on his face. It was like he has just woken up from the best dream that he could possibly have. "That was the most amazing thing ever!" Other than having his first slice of pizza, of course.

It may not have been a few hours like any other party, but it was worth it. To be the centre of attention but in a good way. To be close to the human, having fun with no trouble whatsoever. To be what acceptance feels like to. If only everyday was like this.

And if only his brothers would join him on the fun. But no. They have to stay down in the hidden sewers like dirty rats. Pardon the pun and the mental slap upside the head from his hairy father if he can read his mind from their home.

Mikey snaps out of his daydream the second he sees the disappointment look on their faces. "What part of _ninjas move in the shadows_ don't you understand?" the stern hothead barked at the silly brother. Raph has resisted the urge to slap upside the head as he has been trying to keep his temper on the down low.

All the excitement that he experienced up on the surface was cloaked with sadness for Michelangelo. Couldn't they just be teenagers tonight? I mean, sure, they are ninjas, and they follow the _ninja code_ , and they will be adult in a few years' time. So, a night of fun up top as kids that they are wouldn't be the end of the world, now would it? They have been protecting the city for about a year now, can't they go out and have some fun?

Luckily, Sally comes to his aid. She too feels like a reward for all their hard work should pay off. "Knock it off, Raph. Mikey was just having some fun, that's all," she reassured him. "He ain't hurting anybody and if he did, he wouldn't mean to." Mikey perks up again as the lone human of the group has got his shell and nods at his bros. _Well, maybe almost blowing their whole cover_. Judging by the cheers, it seems that no-one did suspect that Mikey was an actual mutant turtle and that he was maybe some guy in a rad costume.

The three eldest were now feeling guilty of this. But it wasn't Mikey's fault which makes them a little regretful. He is a teenager. They all are. He only wanted to have fun. And so do they but…it will never happen. Cause the human…will _never_ accept them.

The female ninja pats him on the shoulder causing the young ninja to face her. "We're going next year, Mikey," she vowed. Sally wanted to go on Halloween with her friends since she has met them so they can walk out in broad daylight and just be a turtle. As for the idea of the costume, Sally has a suggestion other their usual threads. "I was thinking we should go for the whole _Marvel vs. DC_ kind-of-thing."

Mikey's smile curved that almost takes over his left cheek. "You talkin' about like _Deadpool_ and _Harley Quinn_ , sort-of deal, right, girl?" he asked. This suggestion is peaking his interest the two huge comic franchise on the planet.

Sally nodded. "I was gonna say _Daredevil_ and _Katana_ , but sure!" Mikey was now getting hyped up with Halloween next year rather than right now. The kunoichi holds her pointer at him. "As long as I get to choose which Harley, ok?" She can play the crazy girl in any form with any _Joker_. They know Sally loves to cosplay whenever there is a Comic-Con going on.

A familiar ringtone, once again, goes off from Donnie's radio. This does breaks up both the immediate fight between the ninja with the colours of the sun and the conversation between the two youngest of the team. He or anyone didn't bother to check or ask who it is because they know who is calling the techie himself. Moving his left hand to his com, he clicks the same button to answer the call.

"April! How'd it go?" he answered in a loud voice for everyone to turn their attention to him. The last time she called in she was on her mission to coax the information out of Baxter's device to get the info on _Shredder_. Was her mission successful? Or not…

* * *

Still donning the schoolgirl outfit, April has located herself at an empty but occupied platform. Taking one of the trains will take her back to the nearby station that her and Sally's place is a short walk away and then she will take a bus that stops near the Turtles' new home. After the whole break-in by their adversaries, the _Foot_ , one year ago, the ninjas have relocated to a new lair which was already further away from the former one. That was one of those days that has changed the two girls' lives forever. Once she gets changed, she will head back to meet up with the guys and Sal or they will be asking questions about her new look. Especially from her younger roommate.

"Donnie, I'm looking at the data from Baxter's iPad," she answered. With one earbud in, she was pacing up and down between the two trains. A few passbuyers were walking by but not on the same platform.

Luckily, nobody was coming her way as she was having a private call to her roommate and mutant friends on what she discovered just a few minutes ago. And she doesn't want to speak any louder to make sure that nobody can hear her. She doesn't want to tip off the data that she took from Baxter's device _without permission_.

After she obtained the data, she used her watch to sync it with her phone and transfer to it so she can see on a much bigger screen. Once the transfer was complete, April has taken the time to look through a few and gets a taste of what the rouge scientist has been hiding from the public. Was she right about Stockman working for _Shredder_?

" _Hey, you got in What did you find?_ "

 _A lot, actually_. In fact, she was still looking into it.

Right then, the words _FLIES ERASING_ in red were flashing on her screen. As soon those words came onto the screen, the data were disappearing before her very eyes. Taken this by surprised, April tries to open up one but it proved to be invalid as it vanishes along with the rest. "Hold on, Donnie. The flies are erasing," she answered, trying to open one as, sequentially, they are being wiped off April's iPhone. "It's some sort of _self-destruct_ program." Unfortunately, she didn't have the chance to open or save one file. They were all gone. All the flies that she manages to snatch from the scientist's tablet. Guess Stockman wants to expunge his footprints wherever he goes, to make sure that he doesn't leave any marks.

" _Erasing?_ " Guessing by the sound of her best friend's tone, guess the mission has failed. And it would be impossible to try again.

But it wasn't at a total loss. At least she did read a few transmits ahead of the call. "Before they started erasing I had a chance to read a couple of Baxter's emails, and I was right: Baxter is working with the _Foot Clan_."

Not _for_. _With_. Maybe since the very beginning. Like Eric Sacks. Baxter is known in the field of science like Sacks in the world of businessman. Any gifted genius working for the Japanese terrorist with no conscious is a dangerous mix.

But that is not the worse part as April is not done yet on why they need Baxter on this part. " _Shredder_ is being transported to a prison in upstate _New York_ tonight. And the _Foot Clan_ are planning on hitting the convoy."

And with Baxter either aiding or leading this mission with his expertise, the once serene city…will be up in turmoil if _Shredder_ escapes once again.

April has done her mission to tip the guys off. Now, they can finish this off.

* * *

Donnie ends the call. This is bad. This is _very, very,_ bad. This has just got real. For about a year, he and his brothers, along with their friends, have done their very best to keep the city at peace. To clean up any of _Shredder's_ dirty work and send them all down the drain.

"They're gonna break him out of police custody," Donnie said; still reeling in the news that their reporter friend has just confirmed. He turns to face the other way and took a step forward, away from his family and friend's faces. "He'll be free again!"

Ever since he is sentence to life behind bars and throwing away the key, they hoped that he would never be set free after everything that he has done to the city. Locked in prison with the rest of the scums. Along with his adopted son.

But…some of the soldiers must have escaped the madness. Maybe they left the hidden organisation; deeming that it was getting too crazy when it all hit the roof. Or maybe…they went into hiding, rebuilding the clan from the ground up again; in secret.

Especially that female lieutenant is with him. Trying to finish what her master had started. But…they need the _Big Guy_ out before he is transfer to another _Big House_ to complete their mission. Total conquest of _New York_. Maybe the _whole world_.

Leo hops down from a small ledge and walks to Donatello. He did notice the techie's green skin going a lot paler. What did April say to him? Donnie said the word " _erasing_ " a few seconds ago. What does he mean? And what happened during that phone call? What did April find? "Who, Donnie?" Was it another dead-end criminal that they can catch on foot? Something that does concern the public by only a fraction? Or was it someone more higher on the food chain?

"Is it Sacks?" Sally asked. Just a year ago, she had a gut feeling that the corporate tycoon – the same man who her father worked for, along with April's, 16 years ago – has a hidden malevolent secret kept from the public. And it was true. Not to mention he was the same man who gun down Mr. O'Neil's life in cold-blooded murder when April was only a small child, unaware of his true intention, and before Sally came into the picture.

Donnie shakes his head. "Worse." He turns to face the leader and the young kunoichi. He has something to say that will send shivers down their shells and spine. Something that they haven't felt in a year.

" _Shredder_."

Guess the party is really over.

* * *

 **It sure is. We will get to see the villain in the next chapter, along with a few new faces joining in the story. Stay tuned for:**

 **Heroes in the Half-Shell 2: TURTLE POWER! – The Shredder Returns**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys. Sorry for the late (again). Just need to work some things out. Almost lost motivation to work on this chapter. But at least I got it done for the month. I am planning on a few more as well and during the summer break.**

 **Is it me or can Trump get any worse?**

 **Sorry for the stumbling block but…it is impossible to avoid watching/reading the news without Trump making a cringing appearance.**

 **He has the qualities of a dictator if you agree with me. Denying climate change, separating children from their family (you know that video where the child doesn't recognize his own mother after months of separation. That was torture to watch.), promoting hate and racism in the public and blaming everything on anyone other than himself. And on top of that, he picks out and the Republicans all voted for a rapist Supreme Judge! And several reports of the catastrophe of climate change will go from bad to worse in about 12 years if we don't do something. And it seems Trump is in the way.**

 **Maybe once he has taken the big dirt nap, things will…be a bit peaceful. Judge me or sue me, I am pretty much sick and tired of his bigotry. He keeps spilling out venom or gaslighting is the proper term, onto the people of America as they are the ones suffering. Not to mention, more and more POC are being gunned down since he has taken office. Nobody will come to your funeral or raise the flag in your name, buddy! They won't remember you when you are gone!**

 **Ok, onto other news.**

 **Let's start with my videos. With 1987 and 2012 done, all I have to do is upload them while I work on my ROTTMNT series! You guys can check it out!**

 **We got someone to play the blue hedgehog for the major motion picture…and it was someone I was not expecting but a good choice if you think about. I personally think that Ben Schwartz was meant to play blue characters (First Dewey, then Leonardo, and now, SONIC!). I also personally thought that Roger was gonna voice the hero like he did for** _ **Wreck-It-Ralph**_ **. But a part of me is curious on which celebrity would voice a video game character. Or Jason.** _ **Bring Jason back**_ **!**

 **And speaking of movies, they better bring the cast and crew back for the third Bayverse TMNT movie. They all signed on for one more. Let that happen! I got a good storyline to go with it, so, HIRE ME!**

 **I also want to send my thoughts and prayers to the victims due to the events of Hurricane Florence in the States, Typhoon Mangkhut in the Philippines and the lives of Puerto Rico. I remember watching** _ **Project Runway**_ **where one of the designers was from** _ **Puerto Rico**_ **. I saw how vibrate and colourful the country is. I would really like to go there. And this was before** _ **Hurricane Maria**_ **. And I would still like to go. Maybe to help rebuild the country if possible.**

 **Trump is officially no human being when he denies the death toll of the lives that are gone. 2,975 were taken. And counting if it continues on its path.**

 **Once November comes, the nightmare will be over. You guys have the power to vote. Especially the young activists. This is your future and I would be happy enough to support you guys every step of the way.**

 **That's enough for me. With my videos done and a break is needed, catch you guys on the flip-side. And Happy Halloween! Don't get sick with those treats!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


End file.
